Underdogs
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Sequel to Cryptic, sort of. Set in the Pariah universe. The past comes back to bite Trin and Shin in the butt. Kim finds herself affected by the problem too and Shego's along for the ride as usual. Drakken's back.
1. It’s fun until someone gets hurt

I don't own these characters. Okay, wait, I do own Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and a little fellow by the name of Booker, who is new to the universe. Everyone else belongs to Disney, though.

A/N: For this to make any sense, you might have to read Memoirs of the Malcontent, at least chapters 8 and 10. You'll know why certain characters are pissed at other characters if you do.

Underdogs

1: It's fun until someone gets hurt

Drakken was working in the dull, grey laundry room in the maximum security prison that he was locked up in. He was stuck there, unless Shego ever decided that she was bored with being retired and went to break him out; not that he even knew that Shego was retired. Drakken was not sure what happened to Shego because he could not remember much from the day that Global Justice too him into custody. He had been in jail for almost a year now and was not going anywhere…or so was the plan of those on the side of justice. Others had different plans.

Four rather large inmates included Drakken in on their escape plans doing something so classic that it had to work; they escaped out through the laundry chute. Drakken could not believe that they fit down the thing, but it was wide enough for all of them to go down individually and they landed in a pile of clothing that had to be sent out of the prison. There was no laundry truck waiting, but they found something that was just as good.

They managed to steal a garbage truck that was nearby collecting the trash. They overpowered the workers and left them bound by the dumpsters. Drakken was impressed with the smooth getaway. He was curious as to why the men took him along with their escape plan, but chalked it up to them thinking that he might snitch on them, so they really had no choice in taking him. He guessed that he would be going his own way once they made it far enough.

Drakken began mentally making plans now that he was free again. He was going to find Shego first of all. He was going to yell at her for not breaking him out before anything else. He had sat in jail for almost a year thanks to her. He was willing to bet that she was on vacation or something too. Typical Shego, he mentally huffed. He obviously was unaware of what happened since Global Justice arrested him so many months ago.

When the truck came to a halt, Drakken was about to go on his way. He found out at that moment that he certainly would not be doing that. Just as he was about to go on his way, one of the large men grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him into a warehouse. The others walked in behind them.

"Wait, where are you taking me!" Drakken demanded to know in a very loud and panicky voice. He knew that he could not do anything against the four men without Shego or without any bits of technology.

The men did not answer him, but couple more of them took hold of Drakken as he started flaying, trying to get away from them. They went deep into the warehouse and then they went into a secret tunnel. They marched down the channel with Drakken yelling all the way, wanting to know where they were going and what they were going to do with him.

They ended up in a dimly lit, plain room where two men were sitting and playing cards at a small rounded table. One was a rather fat man with another, very large and muscular man standing by him, as if standing guard. The other man playing cards was an average looking follow in a tan suit with an ebony goatee and short, greasy black hair.

"Here ya go, boss," one of the fugitives said while the others dumped Drakken onto the floor.

"Good going, guys. Go do your thing now," the ebony-haired male told the four fugitives. The prison-escapees left the blue doctor on the hard, cold cement floor.

"Now, what is going on here!" Drakken hollered, flailing his arms from his spot on the cement.

"Doctor Drakken, so good of you to join us," the fat man said rather cordially, especially considering that the scientist felt he was being kidnapped.

Drakken looked up to see who was talking. "What the? Big Daddy Brotherson? What do you want with me?" the cerulean inventor asked in a puzzled voice with an expression to match.

"Doctor Drakken, I'd like you to meet my partner for this current venture. He goes by the simple name of Bane," Big Daddy Brotherson introduced the pair, slowly motioning to the man sitting across from him.

"Bane? That's it?" Drakken asked.

"That's all you need to know," Bane answered, trying to sound sinister as he spoke. Most around could tell that he was forcing it out, but Drakken brought it.

"Okay, well, what do you two want with me?" the blue-skinned scientist inquired.

"We want you to help us get revenge on a common enemy that we all have," Big Daddy Brotherson answered.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken guessed. He knew that the teen busybody had ruined all of his best plans whenever she could, so he would not put it passed her to ruin everyone else's fun when she was not in his business.

"No, Trin Possible," Big Daddy Brotherson corrected the scientist. Bane frowned at the mention of that name.

Drakken frowned right along with Bane. Trin Possible, perhaps the second most annoying person that he had ever met with the last name Possible, Drakken believed. He could still feel the pain of her kicking him in the balls. Thanks to her, he could not even recall much of what happened that day because she started abusing him when she got free from her ropes. The most that he recollected from that day was intense agony in his lower regions.

"What do you want me to do?" Drakken inquired in an interested tone.

Big Daddy Brotherson snapped his fingers and his bodyguard pulled out a folder from inside his jacket at lightning speed. The bodyguard handed the folder to Drakken. The scientist opened it and looked at the documents inside.

"We're thinking if you combine that technology, we can all have a good time at the expense of Trinket Possible," Bane commented.

"Not to mention Shinichi Toriyama," Big Daddy Brotherson grumbled with disdain in his voice. Those damned kids had made a fool of him and he was not going to stand for it. They would suffer.

--------------

Spring Break, it was probably a blessing from the vacation gods. Shin was pretty sure that sometime in the distant past, the clouds parted and some blonde, surfer-looking god declared that from that moment on there would be a time known as "spring break" where everyone was allowed to act completely and utterly stupid and it being spring break justified it. Of course, there were other times like that on the calendar, but spring break also included fun in the sun, wonderful tanned bodies, and the occasional interesting shark attack if they vacationed in the right spot.

Right now, Shin was setting himself up on the beach. His usual four lovely, semi-insane cohorts were going to meet him down there. He did not see how they could turn putting on bathing suits into a half-hour long activity. He had managed to put on some bright orange swim-trunks in less than a minute. Now, his question was: how was it that something he could do in about thirty seconds took the ladies thirty minutes? He could only guess that they got sidetracked.

"That's what I need to do, get sidetracked," Shin thought with a bit of a lusty smile as he walked through the near-white sand. He put his beach chair up a few feet from the beautiful blue-green water and hung his towel on the back of the chair. He kicked off his black flip-flops and jumped into his chair, looking to tan even more than he already had.

Shin glanced around, noticing some girls checking him out. Shin had attracted attention the moment that he stepped onto the beach, which was something that he was used to. Even though he was short for a guy, he was muscular to make up for that. The cuts in his muscles were well-defined and practically begged to be leered at, seemingly requesting to be touched by curious, longing fingers. He hoped to catch a few guys looking, so he could work on "getting sidetracked" later.

Shin got lost in a daydream and started smiling goofily as he thought of wanting hands roaming his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, he was definitely going to work on getting "sidetracked," especially if he was left alone long enough.

"I'm shocked you didn't blow up the beach in the few minutes you had alone," he heard Shego remark from behind him, interrupting his dirty thoughts.

"I was just wondering the best place to set the charges," Shin commented with a boyish smile on his face as he opened his eyes to turn his attention to her. Thanks to that daydream, he was certain that he was going to find a guy to occupy his time with when he got the chance.

Shego laughed. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Shin continued smiling while Shego set up a chair next to him. He glanced over at her, seeing that she had actually chosen an emerald modest one-piece bathing suit. He was surprised by that, thinking that Shego was the type to flaunt "it." He would not hold it against her since she definitely had sex appeal to flaunt. He was all for it when it got them free drinks at clubs.

"Are you getting greener?" he asked curiously, an ebony eyebrow arched.

"I don't know, are you getting darker?" she countered in a bit of a snippy tone, letting Shin know that he was approaching a sensitive subject. But, the word "sensitive" was only barely in his vocabulary, which the former thief was aware of. He might just keep going on about her skin tone and she might have to castrate him.

"You know you like me when I'm chocolate. After all, girls love chocolate," he remarked with an irksome smirk. If he spent a couple of days in the sun, he was well aware that he would end up a nice, deep chocolate. He found it funny that he typically tanned darker than his mother.

"Keep it up and I'll make you melt in my hand," she countered menacingly. He continued on smiling like the goof he was.

"Shego, don't mind Shin. You know he's just being annoying for the sake of being annoying," Kim reminded her girlfriend as she came over to set her own chair up next to the ex-sidekick.

"I'm not being annoying. I'm just wondering if while getting greener she goes through photosynthesis," he teased, grinning now.

"Shin," Shego growled like a very upset tiger.

Shin recognized the noise. She had used it once before when he dared to ask Kim if Shego tasted like mint. He was pretty sure that Shego punched him after that question, but considering the fact that he understood it was rare for a person to recall what happened just before going unconscious due to skull trauma, he doubted that he would ever know for sure. He would consider that Kim hit him if only she was not a total sweetheart to him most of the time and she would have apologized for knocking him out completely.

"C'mon, Shego, you know I'm just messing with you. Don't think nothing about being green. You're stuff is hot as hell," Shin assured her with a sincere smile. He was not looking to ruin their spring break.

Shego scoffed, but she was pacified by his words, especially since she believed him. Shin had a way about him, like a gleam in his eyes, which seemed to make him trustworthy when he wanted to be. She finished with her chair and moved to help Kim out. It was then that Shin realized that their little crew was missing two key components. He looked up and over his chair, but he did not see his evil twin or her lover.

"What happened to the harpy? She stuck underneath a mechanic? Or should it be the other way around?" Shin mused aloud, a finger against his chin as he thought on it.

"They're coming. They were having a little tiff," Kim replied dismissively as she eased into her seat, close enough to her lover to feel her body heat. Shego was busy pulling out items from a bag that she and Kim brought for their little relaxation time.

"About?" Shin asked, even though he could guess. Tatsu was probably putting up a fuss about an outfit that Trin was trying to put on her. How predictable, he thought.

"Tatsu doesn't want Trin walking around in a skimpy little bikini," Kim answered with a bit of a laugh. She thought that was too cute, although she and Shego had had a similar argument with her losing out somewhat. She was outside in a pink and orange bikini, not the one that she wanted, with a matching sarong wrapped around her waist. She had not thought that the argument was cute on her end.

"Oh," Shin said. Well, that would have been his next guess. Always something about clothing when it came to his evil twin.

Shego and Kim turned their attention to each other for a moment. They took each other's hands for no reason other than the fact that they were together. Kim sighed, happy for a moment of rest. Between school and being a hero, the redhead was starting to get worn out. She guessed that it was a bad idea to take seven courses just because Trin had done it throughout her undergrad career. Shego told her that she needed to step out of Trin's shadow and the blonde Possible was in agreement with that. After all, she had taken that many courses without having to do the hero thing that Kim did. Kim was starting to agree.

"Oh, I think I hear Satan coming," Shin hummed after a couple of minutes.

"You must have 'annoying bitch' radar," Shego remarked because she did not hear a thing.

"Kim must have the same since she can hear you coming a mile away," the half-Japanese young man quipped.

"No, her mouth is just that big," Kim chimed in, earning a chuckle from Shin. Shego frowned; she did not need it coming from two ends now.

Before Shego could make a comeback, Trin and Tatsu came over with their beach gear. They did not look like a couple that just had a "tiff" since they were holding hands as they came over. Tatsu was out in a violet one-piece swim suit while Trin was wearing a thin yellow hoodie over her bathing suit. They set themselves up on the opposite side of Shin. He was not really interested in what they were doing until Trin slipped out of her hoodie.

"What the HELL is that!" Shin hollered in horror, pointing at his evil twin's back. From his reaction, a passerby might have thought that she had a giant, deadly, ugly bug on her back.

"What?" Trin inquired, sounding rather bored. She was expecting the half-Japanese young man to make an "ass" remark since he was pointing in that direction.

"That!" He grabbed Trin by the hips and pulled her closer to him.

Tatsu snarled as soon as he touched her girlfriend, thinking that Shin was being a jerk and going to grope Trin. He showed that was not the case by putting his finger right on the thing that was freaking him out. The mechanic smiled while Trin's face was just perplexed and getting closer to outraged. Shego and Kim looked on, knowing that some decent drama was coming.

"I thought everyone knew about that," Shego muttered to her girlfriend, keeping her eyes on the scene that was about to unfold.

"I guess everyone's not Shin," Kim replied in a low tone.

"Seriously, what the hell is this thing?" Shin demanded to know, jabbing the blonde in the back with his index finger.

The thing that had Shin's attention was a tattoo that was on the small of Trin's pale back. As far as he knew, it was quite new, even though it was clear that it had been there for a while. He was also bothered by what the tattoo was. She had a fierce eastern dragon on her back, cutting evenly across the base of her spine going almost to her sides. It was baring its teeth and showing its three claws on each hand. He found that it looked oddly feminine despite the viciousness of it.

"When the hell did you get a tramp stamp?" Shin inquired, sounding rather upset with his evil twin.

"I got it for Tatsu's birthday," Trin answered, moving from his hold sharply.

"You got a tattoo for Tatsu's birthday?" he echoed in a baffled tone. What kind of sense did that make after all?

The blonde sighed. "Yes, I got a tattoo for Tatsu's birthday," she said almost as if she was being sarcastic.

Shin was about to say something, but he just could not figure out what he wanted to say. He knew that he wanted to yell something, but he did not know what that something was. While he was trying to figure out what exactly needed to be said, Tatsu reached out and took Trin by the waist. She pulled the blonde over to her and rested her hand where the tattoo was.

"Best birthday gift ever," Tatsu muttered while caressing the small of Trin's back.

"I've got get you one of those," Shego said to Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that was one thing that she was not going to do because her sister did it. She could not see herself with a tattoo, especially one like Trin's. They figured that Trin got a dragon on her back because Tatsu's name was Japanese for dragon. So, Trin pretty much just got Tatsu's name permanently etched into her body, like saying that she belonged to Tatsu. It did not seem like something that the blonde would do, but there it was, staring at anyone that stared at her back.

"You done freaking out?" Trin asked her male counterpart.

"Um…no! You've got a damn tattoo of a dragon pretty much on your ass crack! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shin demanded to know.

"You'd think she tattooed it on his back from the way he's acting," Shego remarked, speaking to Kim.

"No, I think he'd cause a scene to the point we could charge money if she did that," Kim replied with an amused smile.

Shego had to concede that point, smiling too. She was wondering what it would take to get Kim to get a tattoo on her back, preferably one that read "Shego" in flaming green letters. She was going to have to talk to Tatsu later on to find out how the mechanic convinced Trin to do such a thing.

"There's something wrong with you if anyone at all," Trin said to Shin in her usual monotone voice, which did not help him rein in his temper.

"While that is true, that doesn't explain what the hell this thing is on your back. Why the hell would you do this to your body?" Shin inquired.

Trin did not bother to answer him for two reasons. One, she suspected that he was being his usual over-the-top, overly dramatic self. Two, she did not have to explain her actions to him when it came to what she did with Tatsu and he should know that by now. Shin frowned at being ignored.

"What the hell!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing a tantrum in his chair.

Trin did not say anything to him and he quickly lost the ladies interest to better things, in their opinions. Shego decided to rub sunscreen on Kim and Tatsu was doing the same to Trin. Shin huffed and then screamed again before standing up and storming off.

"The hell is his problem?" Shego inquired, speaking loud enough for Shin to hear without considering his feelings at all, something he would have done in her place. "The damn thing's on the bitch's back, after all."

"Shin probably looks at it as she slipping away from him just a little bit more," Kim replied, having the decency to speak lower than her girlfriend, so the fleeing young man did not hear.

"I knew he'd act like this. That's why I didn't tell him about it in the first place," Trin grumbled.

"Don't let his attitude spoil the day," Tatsu told her lover, whispering in her ear just because they were so close to each other.

"I won't. But, he's always such a damn baby over things. God, he acts like I married you and moved out of the country without telling him," the blonde huffed, her body tense even though her lover was working on her with such magic fingers while covering her in sunscreen.

"Well, you do pretty much have her name stamped on your ass. He knows it's got to mean something," Shego pointed out.

"What I have done to or near my ass is my own business, not his," Trin countered. She had gotten the tattoo as a surprise for her baby, showing a level of deep commit without buying a ring. It did not mean that she was going to abandon her evil twin anytime soon, or anytime at all for that matter.

"That's true, so try not to mention your flat ass anymore for the rest of the day while I'm here," Shego snorted as if she was deeply offended.

"You mean this ass?" Trin had the nerve to aim said body part at Shego.

The green-skinned woman wasted no time in smacking Trin's rear-end as hard as she could. Trin grimaced and knew that she had a big red hand print on her butt now. Shego laughed while Kim shook her head. Kim looked at Tatsu and they agreed with their eyes that they could not take their girlfriends anywhere.

"Keep that up and we might think there's something going on between the two of you," Kim teased her lover and her sister, hoping that would get them to behave.

"Like hell!" the two pale women declared as if they were just hit with the worst insult. They actually looked disturbed by that idea. Kim could not help laughing while Tatsu sported a small, amused smile.

--------------

Shin scowled as he walked off toward a market. He was not sure where he was going, but he did know that he was pissed and he needed to put a lot of distance between him and his evil twin. He could not believe that his harpy had the nerve to go and get a tattoo of a dragon on her ass for Tatsu's birthday. Why not just go out and marry her already!

"She might as well tattoo 'Tatsu's bitch' on her forehead. What the hell, man?" he muttered while kicking up some dust with his left foot.

Honestly, Shin was not sure why he was so upset. He knew that he was not going to lose Trin and he was used to sharing her with Tatsu. Still, he was pissed and was quite content with being that way. He was so set in being angry that he was not watching where he was going. He bumped into someone, knocking that person to the ground and also getting the person's ice cream smeared on his bare chest.

"Ow," the person muttered as he hit the pavement.

"Oh, sorry about that," Shin apologized as he leaned down, offering a hand to the young man that he knocked over.

"No, it was my fault," the young man said in an adorably low, almost shy sounding voice. He climbed to his feet, showing that he was shorter than Shin. He was not particularly muscular and that was clear from the sleeveless white tee-shirt that he was wearing along with the tan cargo shorts. He had chocolate hair with two bangs pushed to the sides of his face that went down to his chin. He also had on spectacles over his practically shining onyx eyes.

"Dude, I think that one was all me considering the fact that you're the one that ended up in the dirt," Shin commented.

"No, but I got you with the ice cream," the young man pointed out, staring at Shin's wide chest.

Shin could not help chuckling to himself because he knew the look in those onyx eyes that were on his torso. He smiled, thinking that it was about time for him to get sidetracked. Besides, the guy looked rather cute.

"Yeah, you did. I tell you what, I'll accept your apology if you let me buy you some more ice cream," Shin offered.

The young man smiled. "Sounds good. Well, I'm Booker."

"I'm Shin." The pair then walked off together.

--------------

Drakken was parked at a work bench. He was intent on his work, looking through a mounted magnifying glass as he took a thin work tool to his invention. He then looked up while pushing away slightly from his desk. He started laughing.

"Trin Possible, your worst nightmare is about to come true!" Drakken cackled.

--------------

Next time: the vacation comes to an end and the group returns to Middleton to find things amiss.


	2. Vacation's over

I don't own these characters. Okay, wait, I do own Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and Booker.

2: Vacation's over

Seven small white boxes were sent off, carrying some very special cargo. Six of them went to Middleton, not too far from each other. In fact, four of them went to the same address. The remaining one went to a college town that was a few hours away from Middleton. They would all be together again soon, though. Well, if everything went according to plan they would all be together again soon. And then, there would be some fun for three specific villains.

--------------

"Mini-me, you've seen Shin?" Trin asked over the phone.

The blonde was in her hotel suite with Tatsu. The suite was quite large. There was a bedroom with a single king-sized bed and a living room area. Trin was currently standing the door way between the bedroom and the den. She was mostly dressed as she usually was, semi-casual wear of pink and yellow.

The couple were getting ready to go out for the night with everyone else. Despite the fact that they all seemed to have such a hard time getting along, they had not gone off for moments alone or with their mates…except for Shin storming off on the beach earlier. They stayed together for the most part, doing all sorts of crazy activities together.

"I haven't seen him yet. You think we should leave him?" Kim countered, lounging on the bed.

She was in her room, which was right across the hall. It was the same sort of suite that Trin was located in. She and Shego were getting ready for another night of partying, like the other couple. Shego was surprised that the Possible sisters could keep up with her and Shin when it came to going out.

"God, we do that and I won't hear the end of his whining. 'Oh, I was just coming.' 'Oh, how could you leave me? Boo-hoo.' 'Oh, you owe me blah-blah for a month because of the pain and suffering.' I'll have to kill him later on if we leave him," Trin remarked, rolling her eyes. Her bland tone nearly slipped as she imagined just how irksome her evil twin would behave if they left him behind.

Kim chuckled, knowing that her sister rolled her eyes while speaking. "Fine, we'll wait. Shego's not ready anyway."

"Tell her to just put on her hooker boots and call it a day," the blonde teased.

"Tell her to go to Hell with a gas can," Shego called from the bathroom. The thing about Kim taking calls on her Kimmunicator meant that eavesdropping was so easy, not that she wanted to hear that blonde bitch's voice.

"Only if I can be strapped to your back," Trin replied in a sing-song voice.

"I'm hanging up now," Kim warned her sister because she knew that those two would just go back and forth for the whole night if she let them.

"I'll call you when Shin shows up," Trin said.

Kim nodded, muttered an agreement, and disconnected the call. She went to go get ready for the night of club-hopping. She honestly did not know how Shin and Shego did such a thing at least four nights out of the week in the regular life. It was about to be her third time going out with them on vacation and she was starting to feel the affects of it. She was sure that she was going to make it through the week since she refused to be the one that slowed everyone else down, but it was starting to get hard to stay up for their shenanigans.

"Princess, jump your ass into some party clothes before Shin shows and you're the one holding up the works," Shego called, still in the bathroom.

"Right," Kim agreed with that and returned to hunting for an outfit, sliding off of the bed and going to their closet.

--------------

Trin was putting on the last touches of makeup. She did not wear much, finding that it did not flatter her forever pale skin. She was smoothing out her pink lipstick when arms were suddenly around her waist. Before she could address the limbs around her, soft lips were lightly touching her neck and a familiar body was pressing firmly against her back.

"Baby, you're going to mess up this whole hour's effort I just put forth," Trin pointed out, even though she was not making any moves to remove the arms.

"So?" Tatsu countered in a low tone. It was not like Trin dressed up for people to look at her anyway. Her breath lovingly caressed the blonde's neck.

Trin laughed a bit. "Fine, but if you keep this up, you're going to make me want to stay in."

"That's just gonna make me stay right here," the mechanic commented with a devilish smile. Talk of staying in was just going to make her start petting and rubbing up against her beloved even more.

Trin smiled and turned around to face Tatsu. The pale woman could see the mischief in those tempting ice blue eyes. She could not fight off the call of those eyes, which Tatsu knew. The mechanic licked her bottom lip, which was only more tempting for her lover. Tatsu reached up and put a hand to Trin's cheek, showing the contrast between their flesh since Tatsu was tanning and Trin was as pale as ever.

The couple slowly leaned into each other, looking for a passionate kiss. Before their lips could touch, there was a loud knock at the door. Tatsu cursed under her breath, knowing that was Shin and he just ruined her shot at getting laid at that very moment.

"Don't worry, baby. There's always tonight when we come in," Trin said before giving Tatsu a light peck on the mouth.

The mechanic sighed and released the blonde. Trin went to answer the door and opened it. She was about to say something to Shin, yelling at him about his lateness, but she was quieted instantly. Shin was standing there, but he was not alone.

"Hey, harpy. Yeah, so, Booker, this is my harpy, Trin," Shin introduced his evil twin to the young man with him.

Trin was in shock for a moment as she looked at the young man with Shin. Booker was the young man that Shin bumped into in the market. He smiled at Trin, who was gawking at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Booker said in a polite tone with a cherubic smile.

"So cute…" Trin practically cooed in a low tone. Booker was utterly adorable! She doubted that she had ever seen a guy look so cute! She would like to think that it had something to do with the fact that he was smaller than Shin was. Then there was the way that his hair was cut and how he had bangs framing his face. And then his onyx eyes seemed to light up and they were just shy of being wide. She just wanted to pet him because he was so cute.

Shin laughed a bit. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing?"

"Where the hell did you find this kid?" Trin asked once her brain started working properly again. She was fighting the desire to go wrap a bow on Booker and she half-expected for Shin to say Booker followed him home then ask if they could keep him.

"Bumped into him, quite literally. He's here all by his lonesome, so I figured that he could hang out with us," Shin explained, throwing his arm around Booker's shoulders. He pulled the shorter male closer to his form. Booker did not seem to be opposed to the action.

"I don't have anything against that," Trin said while staring at Booker. It was like he had some kind of magic power to keep her attention. How the hell could a boy be so cute?!

"Oh, and FYI, he's not a kid. Just hit the legal drinking age according to his driver's license," Shin seemed to brag, smiling smugly while he was at it.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him. Let's get Mini-me and her walking headache so we can head out," the blonde said, hoping that she could just pull her gaze away from Booker.

Trin managed to look away from the young man. She then turned around and went deeper into the room to get her lover. She grabbed Tatsu and they exited the room. Tatsu was dressed in plain cargo pants and a white button-up shirt that was left open to reveal a white tank-top underneath; those were her club clothes. Tatsu did not pay any mind to the extra person with Shin because she was too busy thinking about what was going to happen when she and Trin finally got back in. They then walked off across the hall and knocked for Kim and Shego. Shego answered the door.

"Hold on…" Shego trailed off as her eyes fell onto Booker. She looked just as mesmerized as Trin did moments ago. "What the hell is that?" she demanded to know, pointing at Booker as if he was some kind of unknown mutant. She pointed at him, just in case anyone missed him.

"This cutie is a Booker," Shin introduced him, motioning to the young man that he was practically draped on. "Booker, this feisty green babe is Shego. Don't piss her off as she is one half of a duo that will get us free drinks for the rest of the night."

"One half?" Booker echoed in a confused tone. Shego could not even say anything because she was stuck staring at the small young man. He was like a precious, little puppy, she thought.

"My harpy being the second half. Kim and Tatsu are too prudish to do it," Shin commented with a smile.

Tatsu just rolled her eyes, not bothering to look at the fellows, even if Shin was acting like his usual self. Kim came out before they could get into things. She noticed Booker immediately. She got struck in the same trap as her sister and girlfriend. How the hell was a little guy so freaking adorable?! Shego pulled her away before she got too drawn into the fact that Booker was about as cute as a new puppy. It was like he had some weirdo, hypno-effect on everyone.

"Where the hell did Shin find that kid?" Shego asked Trin, talking out the side of her mouth as a whisper as they started walking to leave the hotel.

"Earlier when he was throwing his tantrum I'm guessing," Trin answered with a slight shrug.

"How old is he? Twelve?" the green-skinned woman inquired as they reached the elevator, which came almost instantly.

"I've been told the reverse and I'm not going to get into. And you're the last person that should be remarking on ages about mates," the blonde pointed out with an annoying half-smirk on her face.

"Hey, Kimmie is very mature for her age," Shego argued as she pulled Kim closer to her.

"Really? And here it is I just thought you were immature for your age," Trin remarked. The elevator doors opened and they continued on their stroll toward the hotel exits.

"You left her open for that one, jolly green giant," Shin chimed in with a laugh.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you little crybaby," Shego suggested, making a bit of a face at the half-Japanese male.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Shin protested as they hit the streets, which were flooded with people their age and all probably going to similar places as they were.

"So, when you ran off crying earlier, what was that?" Tatsu chimed in.

"Oh, come on! We've got the stereotypical quiet girl digging on me! Kimmie, you're not going to dig on me too, are you?" Shin inquired with an exaggerated pout in her direction. It was a bit of a feat since she was behind him.

"You need to watch where you're going," Kim pointed out.

Shin turned around just in time to miss walking in a bush. The ladies laughed; Booker joined in a bit. Shin sighed, but found that he could not be too upset since Booker was laughing with them. He hoped that Booker fit in with the group because he had a great time with the little guy that day.

The crew found out that not only could Booker keep up with them, but he slowed Shin down a bit. They did not have to worry about the half-Japanese young man getting pass-out drunk, which was something they could never understand anyway. Trin thought that it was a great change of pace while Shin did not even seem to notice. He just seemed happy to party with Booker. Maybe he finally stopped feeling like a fifth wheel, the ladies considered, even though Shin would vehemently insist that he never felt like a fifth wheel since he swore that he was impossible to embarrass and he never felt shame.

At the end of the night, Shin did try to get Booker to come up to his room for a "nightcap." He found out the Booker was not only a little cutie, but also rather modest. Booker did agree to hang out with the crew, Shin especially, tomorrow. That was enough for the half-Japanese male.

"I do plan on getting you in my room before the week is over, though," Shin remarked while walking Booker to his hotel, which was not too far from where Shin was staying.

"Good luck to you. My mom didn't raise me to kiss and tell on the first date, though," Booker replied with an adorable smile on his face. He pushed one of his bangs behind his ear. Shin could not help thinking how charming that was.

"Wow, I don't even get a kiss? That's harsh," Shin laughed.

"Hey, you didn't even buy me anything to drink tonight. That was all thanks to Shego and Trin," Booker pointed out, teasing the taller man.

Shin chuckled more. "Okay, you've got me there. I did buy you ice cream earlier, though. That doesn't win me any points?"

"It got you tonight. Work on tomorrow and maybe we can talk."

Shin nodded, smiling up a storm. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll call you when we get up and start acting up and everything," he informed the smaller male.

Booker smiled a bit himself and nodded. He then went into his hotel room, sighing dreamily as the door closed. Shin left the area grinning like mad.

"Now, that is one cool dude," Shin muttered to himself.

As far as Shin was concerned, Booker was great. He managed to tame Trin and Shego. He got along with Kim. He had not offended Tatsu in any way. So, he was pretty much in there with Shin's friends. Plus, he was adorable and seemed to know how to have fun without going overboard. Shin could not wait to get to know him better and was sad that he was only going to have a week to do it.

The next day Booker went out to breakfast with the group. He fit in with them in a normal setting just like he did in a party setting. He did not freak out when they started going back and forth each other; he just laughed. He had intelligent conversation to offer up to all of them, seeming to know a little bit about each thing that interested them; not that their interests strayed way too far from each other.

Booker also did not seem too bothered by how physical Shin was. Shin kept throwing his arm around Booker for no reason at all. The half-Japanese male did not even seem to notice what he was doing, too engaged in his usual madness or conversing with Booker.

After breakfast, they all went to lounge on the beach. Trin was glad to not have to put up with Shin yelling when he saw her tattoo again. Tatsu was glad to not have to deal with such antics either. They all just relaxed in the sun.

"Now, this is a vacation," Shego commented, stretched out on her beach chair with Kim curled up next to her in the same chair.

"I agree," Kim replied with a small smile. It was nice to finally have some quiet with everyone being content and happy with life.

"We have got to find a way to bottle Booker and take him home if he can calm the loud one down," Trin remarked.

"Well, there's always kidnapping," Shego suggested with a small smirk.

"Yeah, because all we need to spoil this trip is a federal warrant out on all of us," Kim quipped with a chuckle.

"Well, if we get caught, we blame it on blondie," the former thief said with a teasing smile.

"Like hell I'd take the rap for your half-baked idea," Trin replied with a scoff.

"You two, let's just be thankful he's calm and let's enjoy the peace and quiet," Kim suggested.

Trin and Shego could not argue with that. They glanced over at Shin, who was on the far right of their line of chairs. He was talking with Booker and sure he was being loud and energetic about it, but it was not directed toward them, which was why they labeled him "calm." Booker seemed quite into the discussion too, but he was not as loud as Shin. Booker actually seemed to have a naturally low voice.

The rest of the week went in the same fashion. By the time that they were leaving, it felt a bit odd that Booker would not be coming with them. They had gotten used to him being around them all day. Shin was pleased to find out that Booker did not live too far from them; too far being relative since he lived a couple of hours away.

The crew flew into Middleton. They had left their cars parked at the Possible residence and had gotten rides to the airport. They were not having the same luck in being picked up from the airport. The Possibles and Shin's mother were nowhere to be found at the moment. They did not think anything of it considering their parents could have easily had emergencies to handle. They had no problem piling into a couple of cabs and getting driven to the Possible house.

They got to the house to see that no one was home. It was a bit weird, but they still did not think much of it. Trin decided to drive Tatsu home while Kim went to go see if Ron was at his parents' house since he said that he was coming home for the vacation. Shin ran down the street to go see if his mother was home.

"I hope you had fun, baby," Trin said to Tatsu as they pulled up to her home/garage.

"You know I did," Tatsu answered. Just being around Trin was enough for her to have fun, but throw the others into the mix and she felt like good-times were a guarantee…not that she would ever tell them that.

"If I'm still around, I'll call you later on," Trin promised.

"You'll call if you're around or not," Tatsu pointed out, not being domineering or anything. She was just stating a fact.

Trin smiled a bit. "That's true. Hopefully, I'll still be around and we can go out, just the two of us."

Tatsu nodded, hoping that would be the case too. They exchanged a farewell kiss that lasted almost a minute and a half and was close to fogging up the windows. They were reluctant to pull away from each other, but they did have other things to do, like Tatsu had a week's worth of work to catch up on.

As the mechanic entered her dreary garage, she noticed a small package was sitting at her door. She picked it up and went inside. Once she was in the humid area, she looked down at the white box and saw that it was from Trin. She thought that was weird. Why would Trin send her a package over a week that they were together the whole time? She was about to go ask about it, but as she exited the garage, she saw that Trin was already driving off.

"Ah well," Tatsu muttered with a shrug. She went back inside and opened the package. She was surprised to see a plain, thin, half-an-inch wide wristband. She arched an eyebrow. "Why the hell would she send me one of these?"

Trin was not one to buy plain, boring gifts first of all. She also did not typically buy Tatsu accessories, knowing that the mechanic did not like wearing anything extra. Tatsu was not sure what to make of the gift, but she slipped it on her wrist anyway. She figured that she would talk to Trin about it later on. As soon as she put the thing on her wrist, she felt like it sent a shock through her. She winced and that was the last thing that she remembered.

--------------

Kim and Ron had a quick visit since he was packing up to head back to school because he had classes in the morning. Ron had actually picked up the pace in college, hating that his choices in schools were so limited. He barely made it into a four year school, but now, he was working his butt off to get a decent GPA and planning to transfer to a better school. He kept joking that he was going to go to school with Kim, Trin, and Shin; he earned some good laughs from the latter two. Kim at least encouraged him, assuring him that he could do anything that he put his mind to.

"Ron, you seen my parents or brothers since you been around?" Kim asked curiously.

"I think I saw them a couple of days ago," Ron replied while just throwing clothes into a duffle bag. To hell with folding them, apparently.

"Yeah, that's about the last time I talked to them. Did they seem all right to you?" the redhead inquired.

Ron thought about for a moment. "Yeah, everything seemed fine. I think they said something about a little getaway."

Kim looked incredulous to that news. "Who? My parents?"

"Yeah."

"They didn't say anything to me," Kim mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Ah, they probably decided to take a quick romantic getaway," Shego commented from on Ron's couch. She had come along with Kim for lack of a better thing to do and to make sure that Stoppable did not make too much of a jackass out of himself, although he was getting much better now that he was comfortable with Kim not only being a lesbian, but also with Shego.

"Ew," Kim muttered and shuddered at the thought of her parents on a "romantic getaway."

"Yeah, Kimmie, your parents probably still do it and everything," Shego teased.

"EW!" Kim covered her ears to not have to hear anymore of that. Some things were just too disgusting to even consider that they might be true.

"You know, you're still evil," Ron said to Shego as if she was going to take it as an insult.

"It's the company I keep," the green-skinned woman remarked with a chuckle.

The couple left the house when Ron was ready to go. They parted ways and the couple went back to the Possible residency. It was there that Kim filled Trin in on the fact that their parents had gone away.

"But then, where are the tweebs?" Trin wondered aloud. It all seemed quite weird to her; Kim was with her on that.

Their parents would not go away without leaving the twins with someone responsible and able to handle their special brand of insanity. It probably was not a relative since all of those on their father's side were still quite upset with them over the "summer coming-out party," as they jokingly referred to their last summer in Montana. The only one speaking to them was Slim.

"Shin, is your mom babysitting the tweebs?" Kim asked curiously.

"My mom isn't even home. The house doesn't look like the twin tornadoes were anywhere near it. I'm guessing she's out on a mission or something," Shin answered with a shrug.

"So, where the hell are our brothers?" Trin wondered in a worried voice. She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Let's start making some phone calls," Shin suggested.

The Possible sisters shrugged because it was a good idea as far as they were concerned. Communication devices off all types were pulled out. Thus began the search for the tweebs. They also hoped to find out more about the mysterious vacation that their parents went on.

--------------

Next time: the search for parents and siblings continue with Doctor Director getting into the act.


	3. Uninvited

I don't own these characters. Well, I own Trin, Shin, Shinichiro, Tashawna, and Bane but everyone else belongs to Disney.

3: Uninvited

Doctor Betty Director, the director of Global Justice, was sitting at her large desk. The lighting in her huge, dull office was dim. She was staring at her desktop almost as if it would talk to her and tell her what she needed to do.

She was trying to make a decision. There was an agent of hers that had been missing for a few days. It was almost like she dropped off the face of the Earth when all she was supposed to be doing a simple mission after going home for a moment. She never checked in for the mission and had not called in days. Betty had been looking around for her, but could not locate the agent. There were three options left to her: call one of the two contact numbers or go look for the agent on her own. The latter option was less annoying, but the former was less time consuming.

"Let me just go through these two, just in case," Betty muttered to herself as she picked up her phone. It would be better to do the more annoying thing if it meant that she would not waste her time. She dialed the first one and found that it was busy. She sighed and tried the other.

"Hey," a male voice answered the phone.

"At least I know where your son gets it from. Is your wife with you?" Betty inquired, not bothering to hide the fact that she did not want to talk to the man.

"I have no clue where my wife is. Last I checked she was working, which would explain why I don't know where she is. You know, you have whole 'classified information' clause in her contract and everything," he replied, laughing to show that he was enjoying being a smartass.

The director of Global Justice sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She doesn't at least call you when she's out?"

"No. But, I gotta admit that I'm a little worried with you calling me. If you're asking me where she's at, I gotta assume you don't know where she's at," he pointed out honestly. His voice sounded the same, but his heart was working a mile-a-minute now.

"No, Shinichiro, I will admit I don't know where she's at. She hasn't checked in yet," Betty informed him. She did not know what to make of the peculiar behavior and she had really been hoping that he would have some answers for her.

"That's not like her. After all, she's so professional," he commented and he was being sarcastic to a degree.

"Aside for marrying you, she's quite professional, which is why it bothers me that I haven't heard from her. I mean, it bothers me to the point that after only a couple of days of not hearing from her, I'm actually looking for her," Betty pointed out in a slightly irked tone. She did not think that he was taking things as seriously as he should because it was his wife was missing.

"Well, have you called the boy? He probably knows something about it," he replied. Now, if the boy did not know anything, then he figured that it was seriously time to worry. His wife would never drop all lines of communication without telling him, her boss, or at least their son.

"He didn't pick up."

"Give him another try. I'm call around for her. I mean, she's gotta be around here somewhere," he remarked. He hoped that she was around because if something happened to her, a lot of people were going to be unhappy very soon.

"All right," Betty agreed.

They disconnected the call at the same time. She immediately dialed the first number again, but she found that it was busy again. She frowned, wondering if that idiot boy was just ignoring her call as if he somehow knew it was her calling, even though all calls from GJ HQ did not come up on caller ID. She started to think that she was going to have to look for her missing agent. After all, Tashawna Toriyama was a very valuable employee.

--------------

Shin sighed as he disconnected several calls that he had been engaged in. He checked his missed calls, knowing that he had missed a couple because of the beeping that rang in his ear while he was on the phone with other people. He saw that the number and person did not come up, which he knew happened when his mother called him from GJ HQ. He decided to call her back, but she did not pick up.

"Well, guys, I think my mom just called me," Shin reported with a little smile. He was relieved to know that something horrible had not happened to his mother; not that that had been confirmed, but that was how he was interpreting the call. He and the usual crew were still in the Possible family home trying to locate parents and brothers in the case of Trin and Kim.

"Well, that's one mystery solved," Kim commented, sounding quite relieved about that. She had been worried about Tashawna, so it was good to know that she was trying to get in touch with Shin, leaving them to believe that she was fine.

"Doesn't solve where the tweebs are, though," Trin pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kim nodded with that one. They had called around their parents' jobs and found out that they had left word with their jobs that they would be going away for a few days. No one could tell the sisters where their parents took their brothers while going away though. They could only assume that their brothers were with their parents, but that did not explain to them where the family was and it did not answer why no one was picking up a phone.

"Let's get Wade to trace them," Kim suggested as that idea just came to mind. She was so worried that she was thinking slower than usual, but then again, everyone else around her was the same since they had not thought of that either.

"Good idea," Shin replied, smiling and motioning to Kim with his hand for no reason.

Kim tried to get into contact with Wade, only to find out that the boy was trying to be more outgoing. He was gone for Spring Break. She sighed in disbelief while her shoulders fell in defeat.

"He's gone for the break," Kim reported in a disappointed tone.

"Fine, we're going to have to go home to do this properly. Come on, let's move," Trin said. She was starting to wish that she and Shin left at least some of their computer equipment at their homes back when they moved out.

The group left the house, piling into their cars. Shego had her own ride and Kim hopped in with her while Shin and Trin got into their car. Shin kept on trying different numbers as did Kim while they started on the drive home. Trin joined in just to call Tatsu and check on her since everything was so weird. She found out that Tatsu was not answering her cell phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Trin wondered aloud as she put her phone down. Shin glanced at her and at her discarded "Partner," which was what they called their communication devices. He then turned his attention back his task while wondering what the hell was going on right along with his evil twin.

--------------

"We got another one coming in," Bane reported while watching a monitor. He was sitting at a switchboard with his feet kicked up on the panel. There were several screens in front of him.

"Is it that evil girl?" Drakken asked anxiously, ready for his revenge right now, even though he knew that there was more to their plan before the guests' of honor showed up. He was pacing just behind Bane and stopped to look at the monitor to see who was coming.

"No, it's not the evil girl. It's another piece to the puzzle," Bane informed them, not bothering to look back at his partners in the scheme.

"How many is that?" Big Daddy Brotherson inquired. He was sitting off to the side, the far end of the room. He was eating an early dinner, despite the fact that he had just eaten a late lunch about an hour ago.

"She would be the sixth one," Bane answered.

"Why'd it take her longer than the others to show up?" Brotherson asked curiously while shoving a turkey leg in his mouth.

"Hell if I know," Bane replied with a shrug. He had been sitting there all day just like the fat man with him, so why the hell would he know why she had taken longer than the others, he wondered. What a stupid question, he thought.

"Aren't your people supposed to be watching Middleton? You've got all your connections in and around there, after all. What good are they if you can't keep up with one dyke?" the obese man inquired with an attitude. His angry words came out somewhat slurred since his big mouth was now full of turkey meat.

"Haven't they taken care of everything else?" Bane countered with an attitude of his own. The partnership was not going to work out if the fat man kept talking like he was, Bane believed.

"That doesn't excuse what they haven't taken care of," the large man commented without a pause between them.

Bane just frowned. He figured that he was holding up his end of everything well. He was the one that planned the break out for Drakken and his people were the one that got Drakken to the hideout. He was the one that got the packages to their pawns and made sure that their pawns made it to their hideout. If anything, that fat ass blob Brotherson needed to start pulling his weight, Bane thought with a huff.

Bane definitely felt like he had more to do than either of his so-called partners. After all, all Brotherson did was collect information on the players and get the technology for Drakken, who created the pieces that turned a few players into their pawns. He had more to do than either of them in his opinion, but he was willing to do it to make sure those kids were out of his way. He did not want to have to deal with them, not after everything he heard about them.

"Just send someone to go pick up the latest piece while we wait for the last one," Bane commanded with a scowl after a few seconds.

"Are you two sure this'll work?" Drakken asked curiously, looking confused and doubtful as he thought about the plan that they had concocted.

"Oh, don't doubt the resourcefulness of those two demons. They'll fall right into our trap. This'll work and this'll be the worst thing that we can do to them according to my sources," Brotherson assured the cerulean scientist.

"We'll crush their spirits," Bane declared with a sinister grin. "And then maybe, we'll crush them completely."

Drakken did not totally get the implications behind that, but Brotherson got it. The fat man smiled, apparently agreeing with Bane. They were going to teach those two little bastards a thing or two about messing with them. Those kids were in the big leagues now and they did not think that Trin and Shin were ready to play there.

--------------

The crew got home, going their separate ways for a moment. Shego and Kim went to their apartment, finding a curious item waiting for them. There was a small white box sitting just inside their apartment. The tiny package was in the center of the short hall that went from their front door to their living room.

"What the hell?" Shego muttered as she looked down at the box. Her face showed bemusement to the presence of the box, but that quickly transformed into indignation and fury as she realized what the mysterious package meant.

"Someone was in here?" Kim said what her lover was thinking.

"How is that possible? Stay here," Shego cautioned her girlfriend as she lit up one hand and started to walk into the apartment.

"Like hell I will," Kim replied, showing that she was picking up a lot hanging out with Shego and the evil twins.

The couple inspected their apartment, not finding anything out of order. They checked everything, looking for any little clue that someone had been in the place. Kim came across a boot print on their wooden floor by a window.

"I think they came in this way," Kim reported, pointing to the shut window.

"How the hell did they do that?" Shego said in a baffled tone. She and the evil twins installed the security themselves and they were so certain that no one in a million years would have been able to get in without alerting them or the police.

"I don't know. They broke in to leave something instead of take something?" Kim pondered aloud as she walked back to the front door where the small white box waited for them. She looked down at it with an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Be careful, pumpkin," Shego warned her girl as she followed behind the redhead.

"I'm going to scan it," Kim replied while aiming her Kimmunicator at the box. She did a quick scan of it and raised an eyebrow again. "It's not a bomb or something, but it's not normal either."

"What is it?" the green-skinned woman asked while standing behind the hero.

Kim did not respond for a moment. She picked up the package and looked at the label on it. She was surprised to see that it claimed to be from her big sister.

"What the hell?" the hero muttered.

"What?" Shego asked, pressing because she was curious as to what her lover knew.

"The thing says it's from Trin," Kim answered in disbelief.

"Why the hell would blondie send you something when not only do you live down the hall from her and we were all just on vacation?"

"Exactly. Besides, this isn't any regular gift."

"We're going down there, huh?" Shego asked.

"Well, we need to get to the bottom of this."

The former thief conceded that point. The couple looked around the apartment one more time before exiting the place. They walked to Trin and Shin's apartment. Kim used her key to get in and they went right to the office space, knowing that the evil twins would be there, working their asses off as they were.

"How's things going?" Kim asked the pair as she stood between them.

"We can't find shit!" Shin complained with a groan. He looked ready to punch his keyboard, but he held off. He did contemplate putting his fist through his flat-screen monitor, but since it would not help matters, he decided against it.

"Everybody's cell phones are now dead. Whatever Jim and Tim call their communicators, those are turned off now," Trin reported with a sigh as she looked away from her monitor. She was sitting near the office door while her evil twin was opposite her by the lone window in the room.

"You two got any ideas on anything?" Shego inquired.

"I got nothing," Shin answered honestly, sounding slightly heated over things. He then turned around to be face the ladies since he was not getting anything from his computer anyway.

"I got a bad feeling," Trin replied in a low tone. It was not getting any better either since Tatsu was not answering her phone. In fact, Tatsu's phone was off too. She was starting to get pissed since it seemed like everyone that she cared about suddenly were offline at the same time.

"Well, I think I've got something that might add to it," Kim informed the pair as she held up the white box that had been sitting in her apartment.

"The hell is that?" Shin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A package that claims to be from Trin," the redhead answered.

"Me?" Trin looked quite puzzled by that. "I didn't send anything to you."

"I figured as much considering what this gift is," Kim replied. Thanks to her earlier scan, she knew what was in the box and she knew for a fact that it was not from her big sister.

"Open it…if it's safe," the blonde told her little sister.

Kim nodded and put the box down on a clear space in the small room that was covered with computer equipment and books. Shego stepped behind her, as if to protect her in case something went wrong. Kim thought it was a sweet gesture, even though she knew that nothing was going to happen. She tore open the box and pulled out a plain, thin pink wristband.

"Oh please, like I would ever waste time sending something that cheap to someone, especially Mini-me," Trin muttered to herself while rolling her eyes.

"I would've figured that out myself, but the curious thing about is when I scanned it," Kim said.

"Oh?" three intrigued voices rang out.

"There's wires and circuits running in it along with some kind of chemical," Kim reported.

"Chemicals sound like our department," Shin said to Trin with a smile.

"Tiny little circuits sound like something we can handle too. Let's see if there is something going on," Trin commented while cracking her knuckles.

"I think that one's a given, blondie," Shego remarked.

"Not now, old lady," Trin countered. Shego yielded that point. There was always later for teasing.

--------------

Doctor Director could not believe what she was doing, but she did not trust anyone else to do it. One of her top competent agents was missing and anyone else that she could have let go get her was out on an assignment. So, it was up to her to get back her valuable employee. Doing the tracking was not that difficult, but when she found out where the agent was, well, that was another matter.

A lot of things screamed "villainous lair" if one knew where to look and given her job, she was an expert at it. So, when she traced her agent's tiny GJ ID badge to a closed down factory that was in the middle of nowhere, she sort of knew that something was not right. And now, she was trying to find out what that something was.

--------------

"I think we have company," Bane commented as lights started flashing in the control room. He was still sitting at the panel with his feet hiked up on it. He was now occupying his time by fiddling with a butterfly knife.

"Is it that evil girl?" Drakken begged to know. He did not see the point of them collecting all these people instead of just getting that wicked teenager that hurt him so badly and got him imprisoned by GJ.

"I don't know who this is," Bane said while seeing the person on the monitor.

Brotherson turned to look at the screen and see what his partners were going on about. He remained calm, even though on the inside, his heart clenched. He was nervous, even though he was suspected that person showing up was a good thing. Surely their prey could not be far behind.

"Gentlemen, that is Doctor Betty Director, head of Global Justice. I believe our two little playmates work for her," Brotherson informed the pair. He assumed that because the run-in that he had with the mischievous duo in the past. He doubted that they had been acting independently or for some other person because of the single file that they had stolen from him so many years ago. They had to be GJ agents, he figured. It was not strange since GJ was known to hire some very young agents, which sparked a lot of rumors about them, but that was another matter entirely.

"Work for her?" Drakken echoed, taking in that information. It made sense considering the fact that he was pretty sure that devil girl had gotten him arrested by GJ, but it never crossed his mind that girl might be a GJ agent. She just did not look like the type.

"What's GJ?" Bane inquired in a confused tone, shaking his head to show that he was not following what they were going on about.

Brotherson sighed. "I wouldn't expect someone as insignificant and unsophisticated as you to know something quite elementary. There's already security set up for this, but we might want to get some place safe until the messy affair is over with."

"That security system should be able to hold off all of GJ until we spot that demon girl," Drakken proclaimed confidently while Bane seethed over the fact that not only was he just insulted, but his question was not answered.

Drakken had taken the time set up a security system with materials provided by Big Daddy Brotherson. They assumed that at some point Global Justice would show up to ruin the party and they figured that it would be good to have something to meet them with. After all, they did not think that their guests of honor would show up empty-handed. The mad scientist had also taken the time to design some tools for a break-in for a security system something like theirs, but those were used earlier in the plan to drop off some of his other toys.

--------------

"Well, that was about the easiest thing I've done all this week," Shin remarked with a forced laugh. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"This is no time to relax," Trin reminded him, leaning over to slap him soundly.

"Ow! I wasn't relaxing!" he complained while putting his hand up to defend his head in case she came in for another whack. Since when did rubbing his eyes count as relaxing?!

"We need an inside eye and then we need a plan," Kim said, pointing out the obvious due to anxiety.

"We need to figure out why before that," Trin corrected her sister.

"Why do we need to do that?" the redhead inquired, throwing her hand out a bit due to her nervous feeling. She wanted to get out there and solve whatever the hell was going on. She wanted to make sure their family was safe.

"Because that will help lead to what kind of plan we can come up with. Intelligence is the key to success in more ways than one," the blonde commented, hiding her anxiety under her usual stoic demeanor.

"Well, this is certainly a bit I can get in on," Shego volunteered. She wanted to help, but she also wanted something to do that involved more than standing around in a cramped room breathing stale air.

"Okay, you do the walk-around thing while the harpy and I cruise the information super-highway," Shin suggested.

"And what about me?" Kim asked, pointing to herself, eager to be a part of things.

"You've already done the most out of all of us thanks to your package. That found everyone," Shin pointed out with a smile. That cheap little wristband came in handy considering the fact that it came with an interesting frequency that it shared with only six other pieces of equipment that were conveniently located near Middleton.

"Go with Shego and keep her on point, Mini-me," Trin told herself.

Shego laughed a bit. "Don't you trust me, blondie?"

"I trust you to slack off. Go with her, Mini-me," Trin repeated.

Kim nodded and the couple exited the apartment while the friends tried to find out all that they could from home. It was never a dull day, they thought. It was always something.

--------------

"So, this is what the leader of Global Justice is reduced to?" Big Daddy Brotherson inquired as their newest prisoner was dragged into the office.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're never going to get away with it. I don't know if you know who that GJ agent is that you've kidnapped," Betty growled. She was being held in place by three giant men, who still had to keep a good grip on her, even though she had been worked over by several traps and other surprises in the lair.

"GJ agent?" the three partners echoed.

"Hmm…wait a moment, Mister Bane, what does Tashawna Toriyama do for a living?" Brotherson inquired. Everyone else's vocation had been easy enough to find out, but he never was told what Shin's mother did for a living.

"I couldn't find that out. I just assumed she was unemployed," Bane answered.

"So, the mother and son are GJ agents," Brotherson commented, sounding rather amused by that.

"Wait, you're aware of Tashawna's family?" Betty asked. She looked ready to laugh.

"We're well aware of her demonic son," Brotherson replied.

Okay, that was enough for Doctor Director to actually start laughing. "You guys know who her son is and yet you kidnapped her? Oh, this is going to end just perfect," she remarked. While she understood that the situation was serious considering the fact that she was caught and injured, but the fact that they knowingly kidnapped Shinichi's mother and Shinichiro's wife, well, that sort of solved the problem it created.

"What's so damn funny?" Bane demanded to know as he stormed over to the captured woman, who was still laughing as if they just told her a joke. When he got in her face, she stopped chuckling enough to stare him dead in the face.

"You guys are going to regret this so badly…well, if you live long enough," she informed them quite seriously, a haunting look in her obsidian eye.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bane growled menacingly down at her.

"You'll see," Betty replied, smirking like a devil. Oh how they were going to regret what they had done.

Bane frowned. "I've had enough of this bitch. Put a band on her and throw her with the other pawns," he ordered.

"A band?" Betty echoed and before she knew what was happening a thin wristband was slipped onto her hand.

Doctor Director went limp for a moment, dropping her head down as if it weighed too much to lift on her own. After a few seconds, she lifted her head again and her eyes were totally white. Bane smiled smugly.

"Order her to go with the other pawns," Bane said.

Drakken went to the control panel and had to type in the orders. As soon as he was done, Betty stood up and marched off under her own power. The henchmen took their leave, so the three partners were alone again.

"What do you think all that laughing was about from that crazy bitch?" Bane asked Brotherson.

"She probably thinks Shin is going to be everyone's saving grace. Little does she know, when we finally let him and that girl in on things, we'll have them in the palm of our hands and they'll have to do everything we say. We just need to wait on the last pawn. But, I have to admit that Director showing up alone was a surprise. I don't like surprises," Brotherson commented. "Tighten security and I want someone to start watching Shin and Trin to make sure nothing is going on with them. They should stay in the dark until we decide to bring them into the light."

Bane nodded in agreement with that. They certainly did not want anymore surprises, especially not if it involved law enforcement showing up. They lucked out that Doctor Director had come on her own; they also lucked out that she was bit out of practice when it came to sneaking into some place. But, now they just knew to be careful. They did not want their guests showing up before they had the party completely ready, after all.

--------------

Next time: information gathering and planning.


	4. Break in

I don't own these characters, except for Shin and Trin.

4: Break in

"Okay, so this is about everything I could get in one night," Shego reported as she and Kim returned to Shin and Trin, who were both still seated right where the couple left them. They were on their home office, staring into their computer monitors with dark bags under their eyes. The couple did not get a chance to go in on what they found when Kim took note of the evil twins' appearance.

"You guys don't look too good," Kim commented, speaking to her sister and Shin while Shego put down the notes that she had gotten. The redhead examined her sister and Shin to make sure that they were all right considering the way that they looked.

"Too much coffee," Shin replied with a twitch that seemed to move from his eye to his mouth to his neck before settling in his finger, which he tapped against the desk that he was parked at. His left leg was bouncing too. It seemed like he might shoot out of his chair at any second.

"Way too much coffee," Trin concurred with a twitch of her own that went from eye and seemed to walk down her face to the corner of her mouth. Her right hand was shaking as if she was suffering from some kind of nervous condition.

"But…you guys don't drink coffee," Kim pointed out, speaking slowly because of her own confusion. She had an eyebrow cocked in the air because of their strange behavior.

"We picked a hell of a time to start," Shin remarked and then his face ticked again. His left eye closed for a second because of the muscle tick.

The evil twins did not drink coffee because usually they did not have a need for it. They had more than enough energy to make it through the day, or a few days. But, last night when they started yawning, they wasted no time in making some coffee because they did not want to chance falling asleep at such a critical time. They had the drink in the house because Tatsu drank coffee every now and then, usually when getting up too early to be with her beloved. They had gone overboard with drinking the caffeine-laced beverage and it was certainly showing hours later.

"Well, did you two find out anything or did you stay up all night shaking like that?" Shego inquired in a huffy tone as she leaned against the wall. She was crankier than usual and ready to get some sleep, but she knew that was not going to be possible if the wired pair found out anything.

"We only spent half our time shaking, thank you very much," Shin remarked while making a mocking face. His visage was still twitching and his limbs were still shaking. He was trying to fight it off, but his nerves were jumpy as hell. He silently vowed that he was never going to drink coffee while he was stressed out ever again.

"But, did you find anything?" Kim asked with concern in her voice. Her expression was hopeful, her olive eyes wide and her hands clasped together. She wanted to just go get their family members back now. She thought that they were being way too cautious about things, but she understood that they liked going into place with an extensive knowledge of everything to make for very few, if any, surprises.

"Found plenty," Trin answered, her sentence clipped thanks to the coffee racing through her system. Honestly, she was never going to touch coffee again once everything was back to normal. Although, she silently admitted that she was craving more coffee at that very moment; Shin was feeling the same way.

"Well, are you going to keep it a secret or lay it on us?" Shego asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.

The pair was about to answer, but they took a few moments out of their time to tremble. They fought the urge to reach for their mugs, which still contained the drink that was bugging them out so badly. They then turned to look at each other, as if that somehow gave them strength. They then turned to look at the couple in the room; Kim was next to them while Shego was still against the wall by the door.

"Okay, okay, okay," Shin said as if that was some kind of chant. He took a few breaths while he spoke.

"Shut up," Trin complained, reaching over and lightly slapping him on the wrist. She probably would have hit him harder if she had been control of her body at the moment.

"You two, get it together!" Shego barked, irked with them if the expression on her face and her tone of voice was any indication of things. She was frowning deeply at the duo and their behavior. If they continued to carry on, she was going to punch the both of them until they acted normal.

"Right, right, right," Shin said. He and Trin looked at each other again and then they took deep breaths.

"All right. We're cool?" Trin asked her evil twin, their eyes locked on each other.

"We're cool," Shin assured her with a slight nod.

"Right, so we've got maps on the location that everyone is gathered at. They're all in the same place, including Shin's mom, so she's not all right like we first thought more than likely. We're working on breaking into the surveillance system to get a look on the inside, but that might take a while," Trin informed them, sounding like herself for the first time that day.

"Yeah, they've got some state of the art junk," Shin added, huffing a bit. He probably would have been impressed with things if only they were not being used to hold hostages that were dear to him and his three companions.

"That might be because I think we're tangling with Big Daddy Brotherson and he's got all kinds of connections on the black market," Shego chimed in.

"Big Daddy Brotherson?" the pair echoed, semi-intrigued expressions gracing their features. The creepy thing was that their expressions were quite the same, as if they really were twins.

"I'm guessing the name means something to you two because he's surprisingly looking for you from what we gathered," Shego told them. She appeared a bit interested because she was curious as to what the duo might have done to incur Brotherson's wrath.

"Us?" They had the nerve to sound surprised about it, as if they did not know who he was or why he would want to do something to them.

"Yeah, we thought at first he was going after Kimmie, but Kim's never really done anything to him," Shego reported, shrugging a bit for whatever reason. She was happy that Kim was not the one that he was after because she would have to deal with a guilt ridden Kimmie, who would have swore that she had somehow put her family in danger. Not that she thought it was any better that it was Trin, but the blonde would react much differently than Kim, Shego knew that.

"Plus, we gathered he was going after you because they said that he's been palling around with a guy collecting information on the both of you," Kim added. "What did you two do to him?" she asked curiously.

"Wow, he's holding a grudge over that one little thing?" Trin wondered aloud, her voice its usual monotone. She made a little hand gesture, trivializing the situation that started the mess with Brotherson.

"I'm shocked his fat ass didn't eat the grudge. Well, if he thought that little game was something, wait until we fuck him up for this. Nobody just kidnaps my mommy and gets away with it," Shin declared, punching his fist into his palm. He was wearing a rare angry expression, not fond of the thought of anyone using his family to take revenge on him.

"Speaking of your mommy, have you told Uncle Shin what happened?" Kim asked curiously.

Shin scoffed, rolling his eyes while he was at it. "And leave all the fun to Poppa? Hell no. Besides, we'd rather deliver our own brand of justice to that fat bastard rather than what Poppa'll do to him."

"You make a point," the redhead yielded to him.

"All right, you two have anything else for us?" Trin asked, an intense look washed over her face.

"Well, turns out that Brotherson worked his way into getting a bunch of plans for new technology developed by Doctor Cyrus Bortel and some things from Hench Co. Looking the things over, I'd say the location you guys just scouted has a really bad ass security system and possibly some mind control devices," Shego answered, which was something that she and Kim deduced since they ran into Doctor Bortel more times in life than they liked.

"Mind control? Well, that adds up to what we got from this bracelet that got sent to Kimmie," Shin said while nodding toward the clue that set them in the right direction. "It seems to have mind control properties through the circuits connecting with nerves. The chemical properties of it are strange. Almost like they can induce different emotions by messing with the brain's chemical balance."

"How did he put this together, though? Was this the technology completely done already?" Trin wondered aloud. She knew that Brotherson was not technically inclined and the wrist device was quite sophisticated. She doubted that he made it on his own.

"Nope. This is where things get fun," Shego replied, a sarcastic smile tugging at her lips.

"Apparently, Drakken's been broken out of jail and has been missing for a week," Kim chimed in.

"Oh, so he's actually competent enough to put something this sophisticated together? And here it is I thought that man was a clown," Trin remarked with a light scoff.

"So, this thing seems to be chalked up to being blondie's fault," Shego said, pointing at Trin, even though she had her arms folded across her chest.

"My fault?" Trin echoed incredulously. She appeared offended by that accusation.

"Well, two people looking for you and Shin and then there's Drakken. It seems like you're the common denominator in all of this. After all, Shin didn't meet Drakken. He also didn't kick Drakken in the nuts to the point the poor guy almost blacked out," the former thief pointed out. She was not trying to be insensitive or even teasing the blonde as she usually was. She was actually looking to fire Trin up, so that they could get to things and get back to normal as soon as possible.

"Look, it's not my fault my path crosses with assholes. I will teach them to stop messing with me, though. Question, who is this person that's walking about with Brotherson?" the farsighted woman inquired.

"That's the thing. No one really knew. They just assumed he was some two-bit punk because they didn't recognize him. Said he was dressed in some cheap suit and had his greasy hair combed back," Shego replied.

Trin appeared to be in thought for a moment. "Doesn't sound familiar," she commented, shaking her head.

"We've pissed off a lot of two-bit punks in our time," Shin pointed out with a bit of a shrug.

Trin nodded and then turned her attention solely on Shego. "Okay, tell us what you know about the security system. We might be able to bypass it and also figure out how to get into the surveillance system. Shin and I can go in as decoys while you and Mini-me take care of the heavy work." It was the first idea that came to mind. She figured that they could build on it once they knew exactly what they were working with.

"Wow, you must be serious," Shego muttered. She never thought that she would hear the arrogant blonde reduce herself to acting as bait and surprisingly enough Shin did not object.

"What exactly is the heavy work, though?" Shin wondered aloud.

"Freeing our family," Kim pointed out what she believed was obvious.

"Well, here's the thing. What if they're using those bands on our family? I mean, if they sent one to you signing it from Trin, then maybe they did it to everyone else and that's how they caught them. We've got to figure out how to stop the mind control," Shin reasoned with a finger to his chin.

"Well, shouldn't we get to them before Drakken uses them for something horrible!" Kim countered, throwing her hands out to the side and almost knocking some books over.

"Like cooking in an apron." Shego shuddered violently for a few seconds.

"Sounds like you've lived through this before," Trin commented as she noticed the green-skinned woman's actions.

"It wasn't pretty," Kim muttered, looking disgusted while shaking her head.

"Sounds like you two should wanna smack this guy around too, then," Shin remarked with a half-smirk. He figured that if they were fired up to, looking to seriously smack their foes then nothing could stop them.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Shego admitted with a shrug. She liked Drakken as much as she could like a mad scientist, but he had done a few things to her that were worthy of a beating in her opinion. She was willing to just let all that go since he was locked up in prison, but now he was out walking the streets and messing with Kimmie's family. He just might have to get hurt, she concluded.

"Then let's try to get this party started. Tell us what you know about all of the security crap Brotherson stole," Trin said.

Shego started running through what she knew while Trin and Shin turned their attention back to their monitors. They worked out their keyboards, stopping only because all of that coffee was catching up to them. Once Shego was done with her input, she decided to go take a shower and catch a nap while she had the chance. She had had a very busy time collecting all of that information.

"You going with her?" Shin asked, speaking to Kim and nodding toward the retreating Shego.

"No, someone has to stay here and keep you two on point and away from the coffee," Kim pointed out, sounding quite serious.

The duo shuddered, thinking about the evil coffee and how they actually wanted to drink more of it. Kim did keep them focused and kept them away from getting anymore caffeine in their systems. She watched them and thought about how they used to waste their days away in front of their computers. She could not see how they were able to do such a thing. She was ready to get moving and get to business, but she waited for them.

"Oh, bow to me, Shin," Trin boasted, hitting her desk a bit in celebration.

"You're in?" Shin asked in disbelief.

"I am in there so deep this thing is my bitch," the blonde remarked with a tired smirk.

"There's quite the reverse since you're typically someone else's bitch," he quipped, a teasing smile on his exhausted face.

Trin did not seem to care about that statement. "Oh, this is a nasty bit of equipment here. We need to start stealing things from Hench Co."

"How'd you get in? Shin asked while turning his attention back to his monitor.

"Listen carefully and let the master teach," Trin quipped.

Kim stood behind them, laughing a bit as they started working faster than before. She guessed that they were able to sit there and plan things out because they had each other to bounce off of. They were going to crash hard though when one of them stopped bouncing; all three of them knew that.

"This is going to be one hell of a trick to pull off," Shin muttered, taking a moment to bite on the end of his thumb.

"I say we pull out all of the stops. These guys took our family, after all," Trin commented, cracking her knuckles.

"So, you guys have a plan?" Kim asked with hope. They were finally going to get moving! It was about time.

"I've got nothing," Shin admitted with a disappointed look on his face while shaking his head.

"If you only had a brain," Trin teased. "This is going to take some finesse, but we'll go with an infiltration. They've got a lot of men on duty, but still if we break in on our own we should all be fine."

"So, we'll each get a different target?" Kim asked.

"That's going to have to be how it works. We can go in as a team and break apart as necessary, but eventually, we'll probably end up on our own. One of us is going to have to find out how they're using the mind control devices. It's probably at a console that we can't get into, so someone's going to have to go for that just in case. Now, from what we gathered the family is all in one area, but that might not stay that way. Still, one of us goes for the console, another for family, and two of us go after the bad guys, who might break up too, so that could get complicated," Trin figured.

"Me and Shego'll go after the bad guys," Kim volunteered quickly.

"Aw, you took the fun job," Shin playfully pouted.

Kim did not say anything to that. Of course she took the "fun job." Who knew what Trin and Shin might do if they caught up with the men that took their families. She knew that she did not want to find out and she was not going to give them the chance to prove the world right about them.

"Fine, you and Shego can go after the bad guys. I'll get everybody together. Shin, you handle the computer," Trin said.

"No problem. Are you sure you can round up everybody? I can give a hand," he offered.

"Well, if we end up staying together that's fine. But, if we need to break apart, we all need to have a goal. Now, we need to put together maps and other equipment that we'll need for this. We'll go after midnight to hopefully have the element of surprise on our side," the blonde said.

"And for us to get a few hours of sleep in?" Kim figured.

"Well, we should be well rested for this. We don't want any screw-ups, after all," the elder sister pointed out.

Kim could not argue with that, especially since she had been awake for well over a day. Her sister and Shin had also been up for more than a day. It did not help matters that they were all worried and stressed since someone took their family. Now, they were going to freshen up and they were going to have to teach a few people a very valuable lesson in life.

After getting what they considered to be a decent amount of rest, the group met up again. They were all in Shin and Trin's living room, where the pair had an assortment of goodies that they planned on taking with them. Kim could not believe her eyes.

"Sis, you are not taking these," Kim said to Trin, holding up a pouch that contained six-inch long iron needles.

"Oh no, I am taking those. If I run into one of these bastards that put this all together, I'm putting a needle in his eye," Trin replied quite seriously.

"No, you're not," Kim assured her sister while putting the weapons away.

Trin looked skeptical and continued to grab what she needed. Shego watched Trin and Shin and thought that it was odd, but just like them, to be dressed as if they were going down the street for such important task. She and Kim were dressed in their usual mission clothing. Trin was in a pink suit though, complete with shoes. Shin was dressed in a manner that he was comfortable; Trin did not even think to get on his case about his outfit. He was dressed in a plain tee-shirt that hugged his body almost tightly and black cargo shorts with black and yellow shower shoes.

"Are you two sure you want to go out like that?" Shego inquired because she could not figure out how they seemed to be taking everything so seriously, but they were dressed like it was every other day.

"Business clothes," Shin told her. He understood that she might think that they were being weird for going out dressed as they were, but they were in the gear that they were most comfortable with.

"Business clothes? You look like you're a bum and she looks like a businessman that snapped," Shego pointed out, motioning to them with her hand.

"This is how we dress. Deal with it," Trin snapped, still putting away weapons.

"I don't see how you're going to do anything in that gear," Shego commented, ignoring the blonde's vexed tone for the most part.

"Don't worry about it. We know what we're doing. We're not new to this game," Shin assured her.

Shego conceded that point because she had no doubt that the pair had done something like this before. After all, they had made a big time enemy in Big Daddy Brotherson, so they must have been into something before. Not to mention the way that they acted when they started trouble or got into trouble showed that they had been to the rodeo a few times at least.

"Here, you take one of these," Shin said to Shego while handing her a metallic wristband that had a screen on it.

"What's this?" Shego inquired as she took the equipment. She inspected it for a moment while waiting for her answer.

"It's like a mini-computer. We've programmed maps into it of the villains' lair. You can patch into the system in the warehouse with it and the surveillance system. You can cut off cameras and traps and things with it. And of course, you can talk to us over it. It's real easy to use too," Shin informed her.

"What about me?" Kim asked since she did not get one.

"You've got the Kimmunicator," Trin reminded her little sister.

"Oh, right. So, we've got this all planned out and everything?" the redhead inquired.

"All that's left is for us to get a silent ride because let's face it, our cars stick out a bit," Trin said.

"I'll get us a ride," Kim volunteered.

"We knew you would," Shin replied with a smile, which made him look positively evil. He cracked his knuckles, anticipating getting to put those on the cheeks of the people that took his mother, not to mention his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

--------------

The crew parachuted into where they needed to be. They landed on the roof opposite the warehouse that they knew everyone was being held in. They went to the edge of the building and peered over to the other side to take in the warehouse. They took in the sight despite having seen it from a satellite picture. They all found real life to be much better than the idea that any image could give them.

"Okay, so, everybody knows where they're going and what they're doing?" Trin inquired. Everyone nodded. "Shin, don't take it upon yourself to change the game plan in the middle of the game," she added.

"I can't make any promises," Shin replied with a smirk. "But, I will make sure everyone's safe before I change anything up," he vowed.

That was good enough for Trin since it was the best that she would get from her evil twin. They all spared each other a glance before they practically vanished from the rooftop that they were camped out on. With luck, they might not even maim someone.

--------------

Next time: the crew goes inside to find a few fights, including Trin versus Doctor Director.


	5. Get your game on

I don't own these characters, except Trin, Shin, Mr. Bane, and Tashawna. Those I own, but the rest belong to Disney.

5: Get your game on

"Guys, I think we might have a bit of company," Bane reported to his partners. He was still manning the computer monitors. Despite the fact that they had company, he did not look worried. He did hope that it was the company that they were waiting for because he wanted to see the show.

"Is it that evil girl?" Drakken begged to know, his expression matching his tone. He looked almost pitiful, a cross between angry and ready to cry. He was sick of everyone but that wicked, demented girl showing up. He wanted his revenge against her so he could go back to his usual way of life. He wanted to take over the world already! He supposed that he was going to have to go out and find Shego before he could do that, but he wanted to get on with his life.

"I don't know who it is just yet. They haven't come onto camera yet," Bane informed them while looking over the screens because he was waiting for whoever their guests were to come into view.

"How is that possible? There hidden cameras everywhere. They should've been on camera before they even entered the building," Brotherson commented from his space at his personal table at the other end of the room with yet another meal in front of him. He was focusing more on his food than anything else, having the nerve to shoving a piece of cake in his mouth while talking to them.

Brotherson seemed to be eternally eating, his partners noticed. They guessed that made sense, but it was kind of disgusting in their opinions. It was also pointless because eating so much was not helping their cause at all.

"Well, according to the monitors, they haven't shown up on camera yet, but the pressure sensors are picking up movement of people that aren't henchmen because there's no one assigned to those sectors," Bane told them, still intently focusing on the monitors. He did take a moment to glance away from the screens to the other devices on the panel, which was why he knew that the pressure sensors were going off.

"It must be them, then," Brotherson realized, looking up for the first time in a long time. He put his food down to look at the monitors, although he did not expect to see them on screen. They showed up before they were wanted, but it was all right since they were expecting them no matter what. They just wanted to get all their pawns together before the duo made their appearance.

"How could they get in here like that? I thought you said this shitty system was the best one there is," Bane argued, sounding a bit upset with the way things were turning out. He punched the computer panel out of anger, succeeding in hurting his hand. He was vexed, even though they expected their guests. He wanted things to happen on his terms, though. He did not like it when that girl surprised him.

"It is, but they're computer geniuses, remember?" Brotherson countered, remaining calm. He turned his attention back to his meal since things were going as according to plan as they could where their guests of honor were concerned.

Bane paused and thought about it for a moment. When they were gathering intelligence on Trin and Shin, they did find out that those two were master hackers. He could not believe that they could so easily get passed the so-called super security system. What the hell was the world coming to when two kids could beat out an Underworld mega-corporation?!

"So, what are we going to do if we can't see them?" Bane inquired, one eye squinted up because he was curious and a little confused.

"Send out the henchmen for them. Locate the guests of honor and then send out the pawns. They'll end up losing their focus once they're face to face with the pawns. We'll be able to watch their suffering from there," Brotherson answered, sounding quite amused with things. He could not wait to see those two on their knees and in tears, which he was certain would happen once they got a hold of those two brats.

Bane smiled wickedly; that sounded like a really good idea. He could not wait to see those two smartasses in pain. He figured that it was best to get them before they got him, especially since he saw the type of people that they did deal with. Who knew what they might have done to him, he thought. After gathering so much information on them, he was certain that it was best to get them first and show them not to mess with him. He would teach them to stay the hell away from him.

"Let's see where you are now," Bane muttered as he turned to the monitor and hit a button, which sounded the alarm.

--------------

"Oh, this is just great," Shego commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes while she was at it. She was referring to the alarm going off, undoubtedly letting the whole place know that there were some unwanted guests crawling around the halls. She was also speaking to her redheaded girlfriend, as they were together in the hall.

The hall was covered in cameras, but Shego was using the wrist device that Trin gave her to make sure that the camera did not pick them up. The corridor was dimly lit and narrow. The walls were dark and the paint covering them was chipped and cracked, much like the ceiling. The floor was plain with scuffed up tiles, but it was easy for them to silently cross, not that that mattered anymore.

"All this planning and they caught us ten seconds in?" Kim said in disbelief, her eyes wide and eyebrows almost meeting her hairline for a moment. She never would have thought that her sister's practically anal attention to detail would have gone wrong so quickly. Hell, they might as well have taken her approach to things, just winging it.

"Ah well, this is just going to make things fun. Let's getting moving to where we need to be," the pale woman said with a bit of a smile. She figured that things were going to be more exciting than planned, but they were going to still make it to the end. She was certain of that; she would make sure of that.

Kim shrugged, figuring that her girlfriend had a point. They ran off with determined looks etched on their smooth faces, hoping that they did not run into guards. Shego made sure that they remained off camera to avoid being caught, even though she believed that it would fun to tackle some henchmen. It certainly was not the time to play around with Kim's family hanging in the balance.

They came to a corner, which they hugged closely because they could hear footsteps. Kim was at the edge, so she peered around the side to see what was going on. She saw what she needed and turned to her lover.

"It's only five," Kim reported as if that was nothing. She even shook her head a bit, definitely downplaying the low number.

"You want to take 'em then?" Shego inquired curiously. There was an alternate route for them to take, but it would require them climbing into the vent. She was not in favor of that, but it was Kim's call since it was her family.

"Let's go. This way is shorter anyway," Kim replied. Since they had everything pretty much planned out, she knew that they were on the path that was fastest in getting them to the bad guys. They needed to get to them first because there was no telling what Shin and Trin might do.

The former villainess nodded, quite happy with that decision. She was looking to take some of her frustration out on the henchmen since their bosses were screwing with her princess. Kim might not admit it, but underneath it all, hitting some henchmen would probably make her feel better too.

The couple took a deep breath each and then rushed out at the guards. They found the henchmen to be of a different quality. They were not dressed in uniforms and looked more like gang members than anything else. Kim and Shego did not care; they were both used to dealing with such people.

"This is kind of low level for Brotherson," Shego commented with a scoff. It was like she was insulted by the people that they were fighting against.

"Maybe they're not his or maybe he found them in an alley," Kim remarked, feeling the same as her girlfriend.

The ladies did find out they were more than likely dealing with gang members considering the weapons that the guys pulled out. Shego could not believe her eyes when one of the guys pulled out a switchblade. She dodged the blade and laughed a bit.

"Um, dude, I hate to break it to you, but the 80s are done and over," Shego remarked with a mocking smirk. "In 21st century we use something a little deadlier."

Shego then slashed at the man with her plasma-charged claws. He gasped in shock and terror while falling back to avoid being sliced, but he pretty much went right where Shego wanted him to go. He collided with Kim's leg; Shego had been looking to get him hit by her girlfriend rather than slice him open. He doubled over in pain as she hit him in the side and then he passed out.

"They don't make 'em like they used to," Kim quipped with a smirk of her own. Hitting some lackeys was making her feel just slightly better in regards to her anger, but her worry was just getting worse with every second. She wanted to make sure that everyone was safe and all right.

"I hear that," Shego agreed while kneeing a henchman in the chest several times until he passed out. She just let him drop unceremoniously to the floor.

Kim took care of two more of the henchmen while Shego handled the last one. They then took off, running up the hallway, hoping to get closer to the bad guys. They did run into a bunch of henchmen; some that looked like gang members and others that looked like businessmen. The gangsters fought like street thugs while the more professional-looking fellows fought more like they watched too many karate movies. The couple did not know what to make of the henchmen.

"Who is Brotherson working with? An ex-biker or something?" Shego wondered aloud as they continued to tangle with henchmen. She knew that the more business-like henchmen were from Brotherson, but she was not sure what was up with the thugs.

"Well, at least they didn't have time to bring in Drakken's usual lot," Kim replied, fighting off just as many henchmen as her girlfriend.

"Oh, please, Drakken would be better off hiring a bunch of kindergartners than the henchmen that he had," Shego remarked with a scoff.

Kim could not argue that one. She hoped that they were getting closer to the room that they needed to be; they were supposed to take out the bad guys and shut down the main computer to turn off all of the traps and things around the warehouse. She also hoped that her sister and Shin were doing better than they were. She hoped that they made it to their family.

--------------

"Shin, why do I even bother to sneak into places with you?" Trin inquired calmly as she and Shin faced off with some henchmen. They noticed that there seemed to be two types of henchmen, street fighters and…well, well-dressed street fighters.

"You're trying to blame me for this mess?" Shin asked incredulously as he turned around to punch one of their many foes. His face showed his disbelief despite the fact that they were in a serious fight.

"Don't I blame you for everything?" she countered in her usual tone while dropping a few men with one roundhouse kick.

He could not argue that one since it was the truth, but it did not shut him up. "That doesn't make it right."

"Since when do I care about right?"

They went back and forth like that while taking down everyone near them. A couple of times, they came close to hitting each other. They ended up stopping just in time and moving on without saying anything about the incident. They did fail to notice that the henchmen that they did not face up yet were radioing their coordinates, knowing that the duo were the ones their bosses were waiting for.

--------------

"It would seem that our two friends have been located," Bane commented as he got communications from their men. He smiled, looking near devilish, now that their targets were so close. He was starting to taste victory and it was quite sweet and delicious.

"Can we get a visual yet?" Brotherson inquired, sounding a bit annoyed. He wanted to witness Trin and Shin's breakdown. Their pain would only add to his pleasure after the way that they embarrassed him.

"They're still managing to jam the cameras near them. But, I figure if we send out a pawn to move them and keep them distracted then we should be able to see them," Bane replied.

"Sounds like a good idea. Send one out," Brotherson ordered, hitting the table slightly with his fist to stress his commend.

Bane frowned because he did not like taking orders from the fat man, but he did not say anything about it right now. Besides, he was going to send out a pawn anyway. He started at the console for a moment, thinking who he should send. He picked a pawn at random, hitting a button to activate the wristband that controlled their toys.

--------------

Trin and Shin continued moving forward through the dimly lit warehouse halls, trying to get close to the room that they believed their family was being kept. They rounded a corner and came to a full stop. They were shocked at who was blocking their path.

"Doctor Director?" the evil twins said in shock. Their mouths were open wide and their shoulders tensed because they were stunned and puzzled.

"How the hell did you get caught?" Shin inquired in disbelief, throwing his hands out in front him, pointing his palms toward the brunette woman. The leader of Global Justice did not answer. "Hey, don't ignore me!" he whined/ordered.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that she went looking for her missing agent and they managed to get a band thing on her," Trin said in a deadpan tone. Her arms were folded across her chest and her expression was just as bland as her tone.

"What makes you say that?" Shin asked curiously, an eyebrow shooting up in the air as he turned to glance at his evil twin.

"Maybe the band on her wrist or the fact that I have a second grade education," Trin replied. The fact that Doctor Director's showing eye was completely white also clued her in because that obviously was not normal.

"I'm not letting you two bad seeds go any further," Doctor Director stated in a menacing, monotone. She was standing as if a plane landing on her would not knock her down. Her shoulders were squared and her hands were clutched into tight fists.

"Oh, wow, it talks," Shin said with a grin.

Doctor Director frowned deeply, a vein starting to show in her neck. The rest of her face was tight, her eyebrows bent as if she was furious. She got down into a solid fighting stance. The duo looked at each other, almost as if they were not sure what they were supposed to do.

"I've been dying to take you two down since your worthless hides started poking your noses in GJ affairs," Doctor Director stated in a growl of a voice.

"Worthless?" Shin snarled, taking offense to that because it sounded like she meant that.

Doctor Director shot her wrist stunner at them, which they both dodged because they knew that was almost always a GJ agent's opening attack. They were ready to scoff at that attack, thinking that it was not even worth doing. As they landed, they found Betty in their faces. They put their hands up to block the next attack from her. The one-eyed woman's leg smashed against their forearms, hitting more than they expected. It would seem that they were about to get the business end of Doctor Elizabeth Director; too bad they did not have time for that.

"Shin, keep going. I'll hold her off," Trin said in her usual tone, even though her face grimaced a bit when they were hit.

"Good going," Shin agreed, especially since he did not have to hold off Doctor Director and could go on to find their loved ones. He was not feeling very happy with the GJ boss either and his evil twin knew that, which was why Trin volunteered with holding the woman off.

The blonde quickly went into countering Doctor Director, looking to keep her attention. Shin watched for a moment, just making sure that the brunette woman was with Trin. The leader of GJ did seem rather intent on slaughtering the blonde woman if her attacks were any indication of things.

"You're a horrible little monster, you know that?" Betty snarled at her opponent, going at her with all of her strength. The blonde was actually a bit surprised by the power that the older female had in her possession.

"I always suspected that was how you felt," Trin replied with a scoff while staying on the defensive. A few times, she had to move out of the way some particularly deadly moves that seemed closer to accurate than she liked.

"Ridiculous spoiled brat," Betty continued on while keeping up her attacks.

"Well, let me know when you're done speaking your mind," the blonde retorted blandly. She suspected that the mind-control coupled with the emotional manipulation was getting Doctor Director to vent while trying to murder her with her bare hands. Little did they know, she really did not give a crap what Betty thought of her as she long ago guessed and Betty confirmed much of it whenever they saw each other.

While Trin held off the leader of GJ, Shin pressed ahead…or at least he tried to. Betty noticed him trying to get away and tried to go after him. Trin sucked her teeth and practically tackled Betty around the waist. They both crashed up against the wall, away from the half-Japanese male. Shin took off while he had the chance. He fled into the dimly lit hall, not thinking anything about leaving his best friend with a mind-controlled, murderous Betty Director.

--------------

"Kimmie, are we going the right way?" Shego asked just to be sure while giving a guy an uppercut to the chin.

"According to the map, yeah," Kim answered while kicking down her own opponent.

"Then why the hell haven't we hit the room yet?" the pale woman begged to know. She was getting annoyed by all of the henchmen coming their way. It would be something if the henchmen could put up a challenge, but she might as well be fighting against some trees in her opinion.

"Because we're a long ways away from it," Kim answered honestly while making sure not to take her eyes off of her opponents. She could understand how her lover felt.

"Are you kidding!" Shego hollered loud enough for people outside to hear her.

"All of these guys are slowing us down and the narrow hallway isn't helping much," the redhead pointed out.

"Damn it!" Shego screamed and flared her hands. She was going to tear through the henchmen now. There was no way in hell that she was going to let that bastard Brotherson, whoever-else, and Drakken get away with hurting her Kimmie.

Kim decided to step up her game to keep up with her girlfriend. They could not do too much because like Kim said, the hall was narrow. It limited their movements and it also made them self-conscious. They feared that they might accidentally hit each other. They wondered if the narrow halls had actually been done by design.

"Nah, they're never this smart," Kim assured herself. She had yet to meet a villain that would think far enough ahead as to make sure that the fighting space was limited. She doubted that they were starting to grow a brain, but then again, the scheme so far had been pretty ingenious. She would give them that.

--------------

"Wow, I thought a few years of working behind a desk and being as old as dirt would slow you down some," Trin commented as she had to duck a desired nerve-strike from Betty Director.

The blonde hated to admit, but she was learning quite a bit about the leader of GJ; things that she really could done without knowing. Betty was tougher than she thought the older woman could be. She was also faster and much of the fight, Trin was left on the defensive. She would not mind so much if she had the time to waste, but she wanted to get to her family. She considered that she might just have to knock Doctor Director out cold in order to get by her, but that was going to be harder than it sounded.

"As if I'd let a brat like you win. I'm going to do the world a favor and take you out of it," Doctor Director declared as she took a powerful punch at Trin.

Trin sidestepped the punch, grabbed Betty's wrist, hoping to pull the brand off. She unfortunately found out that the thing was attached to Betty's body. She guessed that the only way to get the thing off would be to deactivate it from the main computer, or chop off Director's wrist and she did not have an appropriate blade handy for that. She now found herself in a spot too as she learned that information. Her body was open as she tried to pull that band off and Betty took advantage of that.

"Oh, crap," Trin coughed as several blows landed on her chest. She had to adjust and move as much as she could or Betty would have seriously damaged her with those hits.

The blonde quickly recovered and used her hold on Betty to get the woman away from her. She forced Betty back and then lifted her up, throwing her into the close wall. Betty did not even make a noise, as if the hit did not even register to her mind as she crashed hard against the wall.

"Oh, of course, why would a zombie feel pain?" Trin asked herself with a sigh.

Trin rapidly turned around to face Betty since the older woman recovered so quickly. Betty charged Trin, who used the momentum to flip Doctor Director again. Trin was surprised that Betty turned around while in the air and fired her stun clip from her arm again. Trin could not move fast enough to get out of the way and threw her hands up on instinct. The end point of the shock wire hit and Trin braced herself for a shock that did not make it through her body. She glanced down to see that the weapon hit her wrist computer and fried it.

"Oh, damn it," Trin muttered with a frown. She was about to have a few more problems on her hand that did not involve tangoing with Betty Director. She made a mental note to next time wrap the computer in a protective coating and then she had to block another attack from the leader of GJ.

--------------

"Hey, we've got someone on camera playing with our little pawn," Bane reported as Trin appeared on a monitor screen. He continued to smile like a demon when he saw the person was the blonde girl and she seemed to be having a tough time with their pawn.

"It's the evil girl!" Drakken said when he turned to look. He appeared quite happy about that.

"But, where's the boy?" Brotherson pondered aloud as he watched the monitor. He rubbed his chin in thought, trying to figure out where Shin might have gotten to. He really wanted to get Shin after the boy had tricked him so long ago and made a fool out of him, not that anyone saw that bit.

"He probably went on ahead. I'll let out another pawn," Bane suggested and he turned to the computer to do what he just said.

"And set off the traps to get that girl!" Drakken suggested, but he looked at it as an order.

"That's not how we're going about this," Brotherson reminded the blue scientist.

"This'll teach her to mess with me!" Drakken cackled as he started pushing buttons on the console.

"What are you doing?" Brotherson demanded to know.

"I'm getting my revenge," Drakken pointed out. He was not sure what the other two men were up to, but he was there to see that wicked, demented, evil demon of a girl get what was coming to her.

--------------

Shin was making his way through another wave of henchmen and then he rounded a corner. He saw one person standing in the distance. He did not think anything of the person, figuring it to be another henchman. He was planning to walk right through the unlucky bum like he had done with the last dozen henchmen. He was about to see that he was very, very wrong. He was not about to face just any henchmen.

"Mommy," Shin gasped in shock and horror. What he missed on Doctor Director, he noticed immediately with her mother.

"You've been a very bad boy, Shin," Tashawna Toriyama commented with venom in her voice as she stepped closer to her son. Shin gulped; was he supposed to fight his own mother? How cruel!

--------------

Next time: Trin and Doctor Director's fight comes to an end while Shin must face off against his mother.


	6. If it isn't one thing

I don't own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, Tashawna, and Mr. Bane. Everyone else as you know belongs to Disney.

6: If it isn't one thing…

Shego and Kim could not believe their luck. They had run into another lot of henchmen as they ducked into a large room in the warehouse after Shego figured out that they could use it as a shortcut to get the main baddies that they wanted to get their hands on. The room filled with henchmen the moment that they stepped in there. It turned out that the room was a lounge.

Usually, the couple would have some smart-aleck or sarcastic comment to say something when they ran into the room full of henchmen. They were not in their usual moods, though. They just wanted to get through the waves of useless bodies and get to the meat of the matter. If things go anymore annoying, they might be just as bad as Shin and Trin when they reached the masterminds of such a terrible scheme.

"This place is starting to get on my nerves," Kim growled in anger as she kicked her leg out to break through a pool stick that a henchman was using as a weapon. Her foot went easily through the weapon and continued on to his jaw. His jaw shattered almost as easily as the pool stick had. Little by little, Kim was subconsciously letting go of her usual restraints.

"It's only starting? Well, I always knew you had more patience than me, pumpkin," Shego remarked with a scoff as she flipped over the pool table in the corner of the room. She grabbed a couple of pool balls on her way over. As she landed, she plasma-charged the spheres and flung that at two men coming at her.

The men hollered in pain as the flaming pool balls connected with their shoulders. They were stopped dead in their tracks and had to drop to the floor because of their agony. There was no way that they would be able to use those arms again for a while.

Shego then ducked another pair of men coming at her from opposite sides. They collided with each other and then she took the opportunity to punch them both in places that no man enjoyed. As they fell to the ground, she hopped back up, scanning the room to check on Kim before more men came her way.

Kim was holding her own, of course. She was dodging a lot of broken pool cues, all kicked in half by her. She was getting out of the way fast enough to cause those going after her to hit each other. Under less serious circumstances, she would have found their antics funny and had some smartass comment to go with them, but she did not feel much like talking now.

It was probably better that she was letting them hit each other. Sure, they were going after her viciously and whacking each other with that intent, but it was nothing compared to what she might do. Her rage was growing, which meant that her control was slipping.

The more time ticked away and they did not get any closer to Drakken, Brotherson, and whoever else they were working with, the angrier Kim got. Soon, she was not content to let the henchmen just hit each other, but she added to those injures. She went at them with the intent to knock them out as fast as possible, not caring about the injuries that she inflected. She stopped short of killing them, of course, but she was coming closer to the point where she might be leaving some of them with permanent problems. Bones certainly were being broken by that point, but she could always do worse if she got the urge.

"How many of these guys are there?" Kim practically howled in a fury as she lit into one man's abdomen with lightning fast punches. It felt like he was being stuck in the gut by small cannon fire.

"I think they're just pouring in here from the outside," Shego realized since it did seem like no matter how many men they put down, there were still more coming in. It was only making the couple more upset, especially since the skill-level of the fellows was not improving.

"Got any ideas?" the redhead asked while keeping her attention focused on taking down the flood of bad guys coming at her. Hitting them was only adding to her blazing ire, which just meant that she hit each man harder than the last.

"I got a couple," Shego replied as if it was nothing while making sure to take down her own amount of henchmen.

The pale woman, still around the pool table, took a hold of the large recreation table. She began pushing it to the other side of the room, looking to clear a path and also to force the door shut. A few men did not get out of the way fast enough and were trapped between the front door and the pool table. Shego sucked her teeth while continuing to shove the table between the door and punishing the captured men.

"You guys are in my way," she growled and pushed the table viciously against them, causing them to pass out from the pain. The door was forced shut too thanks to the table and bodies.

Kim kept everyone away from Shego as she went to work. The former thief used her plasma to seal the door closed, melting the hinges together and melting the door handle against the wall. That was one opening that they would not have to worry about anymore, but that begged another question.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Shego wondered aloud while looking around the room. There were no windows and she hated considering that they were going to go through the vent. Based on the information that Shin and Trin had been able to get, it might be a tight fit for her to climb into a vent.

"Shego, why are you just standing there?" Kim inquired, sounding slightly outraged and curious while continuing to beat down the remaining henchmen in the room.

"I'm trying to figure out our next move since we're a bit off plan here," Shego replied with a slight attitude because of her lover's tone. She then turned her attention to the wrist computer that she was wearing to see if she could find a different route for them to take now.

"Got anything?" Kim huffed, still fighting with the few men standing.

Shego decided to ignore the attitude that she was getting from her girl, knowing that it was not her that Kim was pissed with. "Apparently, we were going to have to go through a wall anyway," she answer, seeing the alternative routes that were mapped out in the computer.

The pale woman charged her hands as much as she could and she ran at the wall to the left of her. She growled as she punched through the thick wall, actually hurting her hand a bit. She hissed and then got to see that she just opened up a passage to another room with more men.

"This just gets better and better," Shego sighed as those men came at her, looking for trouble in her opinion. She would oblige them, especially since she had some anger that she wanted to vent now that Kim seemed to be getting snappier as time went by.

--------------

Trin was still trying to tangle with Doctor Director in the bland, narrow hallway. The mind-controlled woman had already managed to slow Trin down, keeping her from locating her family. That was enough to enrage Trin, but she did not blame Betty. She also did not blame the older woman for all of the insults that she was hurling at Trin.

Despite the unusual understanding that Trin was allotting Betty that did not excuse the fact that the blonde woman was in a spot of trouble. Betty destroyed her wrist computer, which was doing more than holding her map of the hideout and keeping off camera. It was also keeping the traps all around her from going off.

"Damn it," the farsighted female cursed under her breath as she fell back to avoid being burned by a laser.

Trin then had to fall back into a series of flips as the hall was filled with motion sensing lasers. She found out that they were not keyed on to her movement in particular, though. The traps were not controlled from what she could tell because they were firing at Doctor Director just as much as they were aiming at her.

"Oh, this is just great," Trin muttered to her, watching Betty charge at her, ignoring the lasers that were hitting her, filling the hall with the smell of burning cloth and flesh. "This woman's going to lose her other eye at this rate," the graduate student commented in a tired tone.

The blonde managed to make it around a corner, safe from Director for the moment, but she still had lasers to worry about. She had to move rapidly as a laser shot out at her from the ceiling. As she was settling her footing, Betty came around the corner, aiming to hit Trin with her stun weapon on her wrist. Trin moved out of the way of that, but was burned by a laser from the side.

"Screw this," Trin said to herself. She was done playing around because there was no way in Hell she was going to meet her end in a dim, ratty hallway of some rundown warehouse. She flung three thin needles at Betty.

Though Betty was a zombie for the most part, she knew to dodge Trin's attack. The blonde groaned; she figured that Betty might not care about the traps, but since they were fighting, she cared about any assaults from the blonde. Trin was not about to let up and neither was her current enemy.

Lasers continued to rain down on them and Trin continued her backwards flight, making sure to keep Director away from her. She let a few more needles fly and one clipped Betty right in the neck. The one-eyed woman's movements almost instantly began to slow down, which left her to be cut up by the lasers.

"Perfect," Trin mumbled sarcastically. "You're lucky I need to go back that way and I don't want to here Mini-me's scolding." She could almost feel the disappointed look from her little sister if she did not do something to help the leader of Global Justice right now.

The farsighted woman dashed forward, grabbing Doctor Director. Trin had to take a bit of a beating as the drug that she hit Betty with slowly took affect. By the time that Trin made it to a safe area where she had kept the security system shut down, Betty was unconscious and Trin had a bloody nose. She knew that was the least of her worries, though.

"You got us both burned pretty good," Trin said to knocked out Betty Director. Her skin was scratched up with sizzling marks and one of her favorite outfits was in ruins. It was better than the alternative, she supposed.

Trin went into her pocket and pulled out a small yellow jar of what most might have mistaken as lip gloss. It was actually balm and she smeared the almost clear goo on her few burns, which were mostly on her arms. Betty was sporting more wounds than she was because the leader of GJ had not been trying to dodge the lasers. She had to open Betty's GJ uniform to get all of the burns.

"You've got the nerve to be hiding an impressive figure in these hideous clothes," the blonde remarked as she inspected the older woman's wounds.

She made sure that she got each one of Betty's many injuries. She also took a moment to clean the cut that she caused on Betty's cheek. She put a small bandage on that wound; one could never be too safe, after all.

"All right, you rest here and by the time you wake up, everything she should be back to normal and you won't even know what I just did," Trin said to the unconscious woman.

The blonde left Betty in what seemed to be a safe place to her since no traps were going off. She was going to have to brave those lasers again, but she did not even think about that. She just wanted her family back.

--------------

Shin was not totally sure what he wanted to do with himself. Running and crying seemed like a very good idea; in fact, his brain was ordering him to do that right now. It certainly beat the idea of what his enemies seemed to want him to do, namely fight against his mother.

How was he supposed to raise a hand to the woman that babied him through out his life? She was the woman that made him feel like he was the greatest thing since life was created. She cuddled him, even now, over every little thing. She knew when he needed a hug and was never opposed to giving him one. She never made him think for a moment that she never wanted to have him despite the way that he had been born. She almost never seemed disappointed in him, despite the things that he did. She always made him feel loved and knew that there was nothing in the world to fear as long as she was around. How in the hell was he supposed to fight her!

"Mommy, you're not yourself right now. Please, just move out of the way," Shin begged, hands pressed together and everything. He was prepared to drop to his knees to implore her to just get out of his way without a fighting having to occur. There was just no way that he could do fight her and he knew that based on the way his body was trembling, his teeth were chattering, and his eyes were ready to pour out all of the liquid in his body for tears. He was scared to death that he might actually have to touch his mother in a violent manner.

"I can't do that, Shin. I need to teach you a lesson, little man. I need you to stop being so bad," Tashawna replied with a bit of a growl.

"Mommy, don't," he pled, tears welling up already.

The half-Japanese male did not even know what to brace himself for. His mother had a number of different attacks that she started out with; he had seen plenty of them in training. He hoped that she was not packing a gun because shots certainly would be her first assault. He supposed that it was a good sign that she was abducted from home because she did not wear or even keep her guns in the house; it stemmed from a fear that when he was younger that he would one day find one of her guns and shoot himself or a Possible child.

Tashawna charged her son, which led him to believe that she did not have a weapon on her. It was rare for her attack at close range at the start of a battle. He avoided a straight punch by jumping back, but she was not done yet.

"You know, you're a horrible son!" Tashawna screamed in a furious tone, which stopped Shin dead in his tracks.

The half-Japanese young man had never heard such words from his mother and the way that she said it led him to believe that she meant it for the moment. He then reminded himself that she was under the influence of mind-control and emotional manipulation. She did not mean it, he assured himself. That turned his brain back on just in time for him to realize she was throwing something his way. Shin could not move in time and was caught in the shoulder by three small throwing knives.

"Damn it," Shin growled from the pain as the blades lounged themselves into his body. He grimaced as the sharp pain coursed through his body.

"I never should've had you," Tashawna stated firmly as she let some more knives fly. It sounded like her words were set in stone.

Shin managed to dodge those knives and had to jump back again as his mother came in for a close up attack. His instincts did not even order him to fight back. His fight-or-flight command was now stuck on "flight." All he could think about was that he needed to get away. He needed to get away from her hurtful words because even if she did not mean them and she had no control over what she was saying, she was still his mother. His beloved mother.

"You've been nothing but a disappointment to me," Tashawna said as she chased after the fleeing Shin, throwing all sorts of bladed projects at him as he bolted off. "You cost me my parents and family and then you have the nerve to turn out gay! How am I supposed to have a family now?!"

Shin tried humming to himself to block out her voice as he ran away. He did not want to hear any of that. He was starting to distract himself now, though. He ended up getting caught in the leg by one of his mother's throwing knives because he was not paying much attention to her weapons now that he was trying to block her voice.

"Ah!" Shin cried out as the knife stuck into his calf.

"You're nothing but a useless waste of flesh! You've taken my youth and you always want more! 'Gimme, gimme, gimme.' You're such a worthless, selfish brat!" Tashawna yelled as if those words came from the heart.

"Mommy, please, stop!" Shin implored her as tears crawled down his cheeks. The tears had nothing to do with the fact that he starting to resemble a pin cushion. Why did it have to be his mother? Anyone else, he might have been able to take, but not his mother.

Shin just needed to run, he told himself. He needed to escape those words, he needed to escape her. He tried to keep reminding himself that his mother was being controlled and manipulated. His brain and emotions did not seem to be buying it, though. His feelings were being torn and shredded like chopped vegetables. He feared that if things went on long enough, he was just going to collapse, which he knew would be horrible. His mother would end up killing him under the influence of the mind control and when Kim and Shego came through, as he knew they would, his mother would go back to normal and be quite aware of what she did to her only child.

"Okay, now is not the time to be a crybaby, Shin," he ordered himself as he thought about how his mother would feel if she killed him. Well, to hell with that!

Shin refocused his mind and started paying enough attention to where he could dodge the throwing knives. He turned around to face his mother, knowing that it would be best to just keep her where he could see her. He needed to keep an eye on her anyway. After all, what if she got hurt in all the madness that was going on?

"Oh, you're going to turn around and be a man for once in your life? I thought you'd keep crying and running like the little coward you turned out to be. You have no idea how ashamed of you I am," Tashawna practically spat.

"If that were true, you'd have said it to my face a long time ago, Mommy," Shin replied. He considered that maybe he could grapple with her and end up holding her up until someone figured out how to free her of the band's control. It was the best idea he could come up with, especially to make sure she did not hurt him anymore and she did not get hurt.

Shin guessed that his idea was easier in mind than in body and he was right. Trying to grab a hold of his mother was like trying to grab hold of a muddy eel. He also had to watch her with her knives, which he was certain she was carrying plenty of, even though he could not see them. Well, he could see the one that she was holding in her hand anyway. She was trying to stab and slash him several times through out the tangle.

"This woman is freaking dangerous!" Shin shouted in his mind as he was on the defensive once again. If he even tried to touch her, he was pretty sure that she would slit his wrists with the precision that she was wielding her knives. He could see why his father married her.

Shin did not give up his struggle. He did continue to back off for a while before going in again, hoping to grab his mother. When he could not take hold of her Tashawna put him back on the defensive while still screaming all kinds of insults about him, but he was finally able to block those out.

--------------

"The girl is on the move again," Bane reported to his two cohorts. He was still manning the main console, watching the monitors.

"How'd that vile woman make it passed all of those traps!" Drakken shouted in disbelief. He threw his hands up to the ceiling a huff. He wanted to tear his hair out; that girl must have had more lives than a cat!

"They're resourceful like demons. What's the status report on the two unknown elements in the compound?" Brotherson inquired.

"The men keep assuring me that they can handle those two. It's just two women, they said," Bane replied.

"Yes, but they're probably two women that showed up with those two evil creatures. Keep me up to date with what's happening with them. Do we know where they're headed?" the obese man asked.

"Nothing so far. They're moving without a pattern from what the men can tell. They're not headed toward the pawns and they're not going to help those demons. So, we don't know what they're doing just yet."

"Fine, as long as they're not ruining the fun. Can you get a picture on that boy yet? He's probably in tears by now if our intelligence was correct." Brotherson did not doubt the facts that he had helped Bane dig up, but some of the things he did leave to Bane alone and he was finding that was not the best idea he had ever had. He hoped that the two-bit hood had not managed to screw something else up in his brilliant revenge.

"I'm trying, but nothing's coming up. We should send in the next pawn for the girl. She's getting a bit closer to her demise and we should probably open a few wounds before she gets there," Bane pointed out.

"True. And Doctor Drakken, try not to set off any more traps. We don't want to kill them yet," Brotherson told the cerulean scientist.

Drakken rolled his eyes. He was not there to play games with that demon girl. He wanted her gone, so he could get away from his present company and move on with his life.

--------------

Trin rounded a corner, thankful to have run out of the range of plenty of lasers. She was a bit tired now, having dodged so many light weapons. She was pressing forward, moving mostly from memory. She could remember the map that they had and she hoped that would carry her to her family. She also hoped that she did not run into anyone else being controlled because she did not want to see who else they put those horrible wrist bands on, but her wish was not answered.

The blonde made it to the end of the hall and saw one of the worst sights that she could think of. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was dry for a moment. The first thing that she did was laugh because there was nothing else that she could do.

"Not you too, baby," Trin said in a low, sorrowful tone as she stood face to face with Tatsu and the mechanic was wearing one of those thin wristbands.

"Prepare to die, bitch," Tatsu growled. Her mouth turned downward in a dangerous scowl and her eyes completely white, but still seeming to hold all of the anger in the world.

--------------

Next time: Shin still fighting his mom, Trin versus Tatsu, and Kim and Shego come across one last guest.


	7. Special guest

I don't own these characters. Well, I do own Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and Tashawna, but everyone else belongs to Disney.

7: Special guest

Shin could not believe how much of a challenge it was to grapple with his mother. He was trying to grab hold of her to avoid having her hurt him and also to avoid her hurting herself. She was not making it easy to get hold of her with the way that she moved around, getting out of the way off most of his attacks. If he did manage to get a hold of her, she could break the hold.

"Mommy, you're really starting to get on my nerves," Shin grunted as he ducked, losing a few strands of hair to his mother's knife. He figured that the sudden haircut was better than having his throat slit.

Tashawna was still wielding a bunch of throwing knives. Shin was starting to wonder if she was holding an infinite supply of blades somewhere on her person. He was going to have to find out her secret one day, he thought; if he lived past that night anyway.

"Think of it as payback for all of the days, week, and years you've gotten on my nerves," Tashawna answered with a growl, her coffee-colored features twisting in a fury.

"Well, I'd like to be able to do that for a few more years and I know you want that too," Shin replied as he tried once again to grab a hold of his mother. He nearly got his hands chopped off for those troubles.

"I never even wanted you! I wish I never lost that stupid fucking bet!" Tashawna hollered and she threw another knife at her son.

Shin dodged the weapon while a frown overtook his face. He heard his mother say too many times in less than an hour that she did not want him. It was something that he used to think about when he was little because he knew the circumstances behind his birth. Yes, his mother had him because she lost a bet to his father. He was like a coin flip or a card away from being aborted. The thought made him nervous, even though he was certain that his mother was happy that she did have him, despite all of the things that he did. But, right now, every time she opened her mouth, she said something that bothered him at some point in his life and made him wonder if she had been thinking that.

The words coming out of Tashawna's mouth worried Shin because he was not entirely sure how her emotions were being manipulated. He did not know that if she was just being forced to be angry or if she was forced to lie. He tried to assure himself that she was probably being forced to lie, just like she was being forced to try to kill him. Everything that was happening was a lie, he promised himself.

The fact of the matter was that he needed to keep his mother from hurting him and to keep her from hurting herself before trying to figure anything else out. So, he had to keep trying to take hold of her. He was certain that if he got the perfect hold on her, he could keep her under control until one of the daring ladies that he was with saved the day. He was certain that one of them would come through in the end. Hell, that was what they did after all, especially Kim.

"C'mon, Mommy, this the best you can do?" Shin teased as he finally got a hold on her.

He was about to press his mother into his chest, but she broke his hold again by kicking him in the knee. He grunted and hollered in pain, dropping her in the process. She turned around and kicked him in the chest too. He backed away to regroup and hopefully to let some of the pain pass.

"This is worse than fighting with the harpy," Shin muttered while sucking up the agony jolting through him. He never thought that his mother would be such a tough brawler. He hoped that he would never have to do it again once everything went back to normal.

--------------

"Baby, think about this," Trin pled with Tatsu, even though she knew that talking to the mechanic was not going to get her anywhere.

Seeing the mind-control band on her lover made Trin feel inexplicably furious, especially since she was aware now why Tatsu was not answering her cell phone before. It was like a fire was started in her, going right from a spark to an inferno in less than a second. How dare someone manipulate her baby! She was ready to tear anyone and everyone apart who was involved in the plot now. And then, she realized that her parents and brothers were probably suffering the same fate, which was only making her angrier, which she had not even thought possible at first. Apparently, anything was possible for a Possible.

It was a good thing that Kim and Shego went after the bad guys, now. Trin knew that if she got her hands on the clowns that pulled off such a terrible stunt, she would finally cross the line and reach the point of no return. She was certain that she would kill one of the major players in the plot if she were able to get her hands on them now.

"Stop calling me that," Tatsu snarled like a mad beast, obviously upset to hear Trin's term of endearment for her.

"Baby, think about this. You're a brilliant street fighter, I'll give you that. But, we both know I'm better. So, just think about this, baby," Trin pled, hands pressed together as if begging, not that she would be able to go at Tatsu, even if the mechanic was being controlled. It just was not possible. It would be like someone seriously wanting her to hit one of her siblings. There was just no way, not even for her, or especially for her.

"I'm not your damn baby! You're nothing more than a good lay for me. Someone to make me breakfast on command. You're like a servant," Tatsu replied as she advanced another step. "A slave," she stated smugly, looking haughty as she spoke.

Trin frowned, tensing a bit and planting her feet to stand her ground. "For them to think for a second I'd doubt your heart, they're goddamn idiots."

"It's the truth. You're nothing more than a bitch that belongs to me. That's why you've got my mark on your back. You're my bitch," Tatsu declared, sounding quite serious with an arrogant smirk tugging at her upper lip.

"To hell with this. I don't have to stand here and listen to these lies," the blonde decided soundly.

Tatsu took another step toward Trin. The tall blonde flicked her wrist and let a drug-covered needle fly. She was surprised when her girlfriend dodged the needle. She cursed under her breath and went for another needle. Before she could release her new weapon, Tatsu was on her like a mountain lion on a deer, complete with fierce expression.

"You're faster than I thought, babe," Trin grunted as Tatsu banged her into the back wall.

"You don't give me as much credit as you should. I'm sure you think you're so much better than me. You're smarter, better looking, a better fighter, better cook, you're like so damn perfect, at least in your mind. But, that doesn't really matter right now, does it? You think you're so much better than me," Tatsu growled, her forearm pressed dangerously hard into her lover's throat.

"You know that's not true, baby," Trin groaned that response out. She had to admit, never having to really fight against Tatsu, she did not know that her baby packed as much power as she did. There was only so much of an idea about the strength the mechanic had that she could get from touching and caressing Tatsu, feeling the muscles with typically wanting fingertips.

"It is!" Tatsu insisted, forearm digging deeper.

Trin gagged as she felt her throat being crushed. She wondered, did Tatsu actually think that she thought so lowly of the mechanic? She was going to have to change that if that was the case, after they made it out of their current situation anyway.

"Baby…" Trin said in a wheeze, not able to speak properly at the moment.

"No more talking," Tatsu replied with a growl.

"I agree," Trin said and then shoved the needle that she was holding into her lover's side.

Tatsu did not seem to notice that she had been shanked, but her eyes did begin to droop almost immediately. Tatsu fell out in less than five seconds. Trin reached out to grab her unconscious girlfriend, so that Tatsu did not get injured falling to the hard floor. She coughed and gagged a bit while making sure to hold onto Tatsu.

"Sorry, baby. I'll make this up to you," Trin whispered as she eased her lover down to the ground. She placed a little, chaste kiss to Tatsu's lips.

The blonde got up and looked around. She wanted to make sure that the coast was clear to leave Tatsu there. She did not want to risk carrying the mechanic with her in case she ran into more traps. From what she could see, the hall was as safe as the place that she left Director.

"I swear I'll make this up to you, baby," Trin promised again before she walked off. She was a bit nervous about what awaited her around the next corner.

--------------

"This is getting ridiculous," Kim complained as she and Shego were still battling with henchmen.

"It's been there the past two rooms," Shego added in while throwing a man over her shoulder into three other guys. She put enough force into it knock them all out, which did not do much in her opinion. They still had so many opponents to go against.

"What if those jackasses have escaped by now?" Kim asked, almost in a panic as she showed the henchmen no mercy either. She was sick of seeing the men and with each second that went by, she just got angrier. She wanted to get to the real bad guys and she wanted to make sure that her family was all right, so she was dropping anyone in her path as quickly as possible.

"We'll run a check," Shego replied because she did not want her girlfriend to lose focus due to worry. "Watch my back for a second."

"No big," the redhead said, almost as if everything was normal. It was more a trained response from saying it for years than anything else.

Kim made her way over to Shego to protect her from any of the henchmen. The redhead was showing some skills that Shego did not even know the little hero had. Kim knew a few things about pressure points and she was using that knowledge against the henchmen. She was not in danger of killing them, but she was knocking them out with a swiftness that was coming in handy. She felt like that was a safer route to go since her wrath was trying to come out full force and show just how closely she was her sister's "redheaded clone."

Shego used her wrist computer while Kim kept most of the henchmen away from her. She was able to hack into a security camera and got a picture of what was going on. Their three targets were still holed up in the main console room. She thought that was rather convenient since they did have to shut down the computer too. Her computer than picked up something weird.

"Shego, what's going on?" Kim inquired while whipping out her leg and kicking several men across the face. They dropped as if they had been hit with a steel beam from a construction site; it sort of felt like they were hit with that.

"Something weird. Give me a second to check it out," the pale woman answered, eyes glued to her computer. She had faith that her lover had things under control, so there was no need for her to look up.

"Just tell me if those guys are still where they're supposed to be," the redhead requested/demanded. It was a strange tone that mixed her words into a request while making it a demand at the same time. She needed to know that they were not really being delayed and that their query was escaping.

"They're just waiting for us from what I can tell," Shego replied, almost as if she was confused. She could not believe what she was seeing. Those insane bastards were actually just waiting for Kim to show up at kidnapping her family? Yeah, they were definitely insane, she figured.

The hero smiled, looking quite like a demon; her expression made her seem even more like Trin's little sister. "Good."

Shego tried to analyze what that "something weird" was. From what she could tell, her computer was picking up a person, moving quickly through the building. She just dismissed it as a henchmen or something trying to get out of there or trying to get to some weapon, even though the person did not seem to be running away. She just thought it was odd because so far whenever the computer picked up other people in the building they were not alone. It seemed that everyone in the building moved in groups, except for the lone blip that the computer was picking up now. The lone blip that seemed to be moving toward their destination; maybe it was a henchman going to protect the bosses, she considered.

"So, what was weird?" Kim asked as Shego leaped back into the fighting, her hands blazing as high as ever.

"Nothing. I just thought this person the computer was picking up was odd because it was just one person heading toward we need to be," Shego explained while going putting her knee in a guy's throat.

"A person?" Kim echoed. At first, she did not think anything of it, but then again, she thought it was weird for Shego to pick up one person. They had not picked up a single person through out the building, not counting Trin and Shin when they spit up. So, maybe it was a little weird for that one person to moving about the building, especially going in the direction that they were going in.

"Yeah, it's nothing, though," the former thief assured her girlfriend.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kim replied as she continued to think on things.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked curiously while making sure to keep on whipping up on henchmen.

The petite hero shook her head. "It's probably nothing like you said. It's just weird for one person to be wandering around that's not one of us."

"Yeah, I thought that too. But, it's possible that the henchmen are running scared now and they might've broken apart. Let's not think anything on it. Let's just get to those bastards that took your family," Shego stated with a devilish smirk.

Kim was in complete agreement with that. They wiped the floor with yet another batch of henchmen, continuing to show little to no mercy as they made their way closer to their targets. Shego did note that the single person that her computer was picking up was still moving around. She was starting to guess exactly where that person was headed, which only made her wonder who it was even more. Kim thought that she had a pretty good idea as she began to keep track of the person too. The idea just made her want to get to the bad guys sooner.

--------------

Trin clung to the wall of the hallway that she was in. She noticed some traps and a few had gone off earlier. The safest thing that she could tell was to stick near the outside wall, which was what she was doing. Thanks to those traps, she was cut across her cheek and her lower leg had a gash in it, so she was now walking with a limp. She suspected the wound on her leg required stitches and she hoped that she did not lose too much blood; she did not have time to stop and bandage the wound.

"If I get a hold on the assholes that started this mess…" Trin muttered in a breath. All and all, she thought that someone really had it out for her and Shin to go through the trouble of kidnapping their loved ones and not only making them fight, but also making them say such horrible things. The fact that they could have gotten Kim if the redhead had dared to believe that box was from her wrecked her nerves, fueling her anger more. She really just wanted to destroy the people behind the twisted plot.

--------------

"She's coming closer to the final room," Bane reported to his two partners, watching the monitors as he had been doing for the whole night. He was being entertained by what was happening with Shin, but he was hoping for more terror toward Trin.

"Good. This'll be good since the last pawn didn't seem to slow her down much. That heartless girl had no problem hurting her own girlfriend," Brotherson said, as if the act made him hold more disdain for Trin. He frowned; he had been hoping for more anguish on Trin's part when she met with Tatsu.

"Why don't we just take her out with the traps?" Drakken begged to know, flexing his hands as if they were claws. His face seemed to be a cross between ready to burst into tears and totally outraged that they were not just taking Trin out.

"Because we want her to suffer. Like her little friend," Bane answered with a chuckle while motioning to the monitor showing Shin, who was still trying to tangle with his mother. Shin had long ago stopped trying to jam the surveillance system because the only thing on his mind was keeping his mother from cutting his throat.

"What about those other rats?" Brotherson inquired.

"The henchmen seem to be holding them at bay, according to them anyway," Bane replied, listening to reports from their henchmen. Little did he know, no one wanted to admit to him that they were being utterly defeated by two women, even if one of them was the famous Kim Possible.

"Well, then, open the room and let's subject that girl to her last horror before we wrap this show up," Brotherson said. Bane nodded and he hit a button on the computer console.

--------------

Trin placed her sweaty, bloody palm on the wall and then found herself falling into a room. The wall had slid open and let her into a dully lit room. She caught her balance before she ended up falling to her knees. She then cast her gaze over the room and saw the last sight that she needed to see for the day. She was face to face with her mother, her father, and her brothers.

"I do not need this right now," Trin muttered to herself while shaking her head. Really, she did not need it at any point in her life.

"Oh, so the little pseudo-Possible has decided to join us," James commented in a cold voice, almost the complete opposite of how he typically sounded. The warmth and fondness that she could always hear in her father's voice was gone, which made her frown.

"I really, really don't need this," Trin said through gritted teeth.

"What're you even doing here?" Jim demanded to know, sounding just as cold as their father did. It was like he was full disdain just from his big sister's presence.

"Yeah, it's not like you're really a member of our family," Tim snapped, scowling like an adult.

"We didn't even mean to keep you this long, Trinket. We were hoping that your _real_ parents would come and take you off our hands some day," Anne declared with a sinister look on her face.

The words hit Trin with the force that a falling star would have envied. Those few sentences had her shaking as if she was freezing to death and she dropped to her knees as the Possibles stepped closer to her. Despite the fact that her mind reminded her that they were being controlled, she still could not take it.

What if underneath it all they actually thought that? After all, she was just some urchin that the doctors Possible found in a mall one day. She was so worthless that her own drug addict mother did not want her. Her own parents had named her "Trinket" to let her know that she was just a bobble and she could only figure if her birth parents thought such a thing, then it was not so outlandish for the Possibles to think such a thing.

"Please…" Trin quietly begged from her space on the floor.

"What made you think we'd want a troubled, useless, worthless brat like you, Trinket? You're nothing but trouble anyway and all you do is bring destruction wherever you go," James pointed out, close to being furious.

"You made Nana hate us," Jim chimed in, sounding just like his father.

"You made our whole family hate us," Tim added, his tone mimicking his brother.

"You know, that day I lost you in the mall, I really was trying to get rid of you because you're nothing more than a burden to this family, Trinket," Anne said harshly, words coming out like flaming daggers, slicing right through the blonde.

"I'm sorry…" Trin whimpered. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm her trembling, but she had no such luck.

"You've made the name Possible a joke, dragging it through the mud because you thought it was fun. We should've left you where we found you, Trinket," James proclaimed with a snarl.

"I'm so sorry…" the blonde said as tears fell from her eyes. She believed that they were right and she believed that underneath it all, they knew it too.

--------------

Shego and Kim finally made it passed the last henchmen that were in their way from the main prize. They were a bit shocked that their main prey was still hanging out in the computer room, but that just made things easy for them. They burst into the room, Kim kicking the door open; she damn near kicked the thing off the hinges into the room. They were then shocked by what they found.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Shego inquired as she and her girlfriend were looking at the back of a short man clad in dark blue.

"Uncle Shin," Kim realized, sounding a little surprised. She had a feeling that the single person that Shego was picking up was him, but she had been hoping that it was not him. She really wished that he would have sat things out, but she could see how that would be impossible if his wife was involved in things.

"Hey, Kimmie," the man said and he turned around to smile at her. Shego did not need to be told that she was looking at one of Shin's relatives, probably his father, she figured. The smile was sort of a giveaway, but he also just gave off a similar vibe to Shin.

"Um…Uncle Shin, we've got it from here," Kim informed him, trying not to sound as anxious as she was from his presence. She said that because he was holding a katana in his hands, aiming the weapon at their foes, who were pressed against the back wall and rightfully afraid.

"You handle whatever's going on with that computer. I've got these assholes," Shinichiro replied in a tone that Kim was not very used to. He usually sounded quite upbeat and merry, like his insane son. Now, he sounded deadly serious, like something bad was going to happen and he was going to be the one to make it so.

"Uncle Shin…um…you do know that Aunt Tashawna would want them to face justice, right?" Kim asked hesitantly. Shego wondered why the redhead was speaking as she was, like she was nervous of what Shinichiro would do to the villainous trio.

"Oh, they will face justice. The ultimate justice," Shinichiro growled as he took a menacing step toward the three men, who were wise to cower as he advanced. The look in his eyes was that of a man who had no problem with ending them.

"Uncle Shin don't!" Kim cried as she latched on to his waist. He made a rather unmanly yelp as she hit him.

"Kimmie, be careful! This thing isn't a toy, you know!" he cautioned her, taking his eyes off of their enemies to focus on her. He seemed like he was the Shinichiro that she was used to now; the one that was hardly ever serious around her.

"You can't kill them!" Kim said and that word seemed to wake everyone in the room up. The three villains had a feeling that was what Shinichiro planned, but to hear it out there made things seem realer than they wished to consider. They all gulped.

"Kill?" Shego echoed with a disapproving expression and an arched eyebrow. Oh, it seemed that they might venture near a territory she was not very comfortable with.

"Like hell I'll let you kill me!" Bane declared as he tried to charge Shinichiro.

Kim let her "uncle" go and he reacted to Bane almost instantly. He threw out a powder into Bane's face, which caught the man off guard. He began to cough and while he was occupied with that, Kim came in. She kicked the man viciously across the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth, and dropping him to the floor.

"You still pack a punch," Shinichiro said with a proud grin as he put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Don't kill anyone, Uncle Shin," Kim pled, turning back to him without giving Bane a second thought.

"Kill someone? In front of you? Are you out of your mind, young lady? I'd never!" Shinichiro replied honestly, smiling as he spoke. He could sooner put a needle in his eye than scar Kim for life.

The other people in the room breathed sighs of relief. It was then that Drakken took note of Shego. A bright smile washed over his face, as he believed that he was saved.

"Shego!" Drakken called out as he took a step forward, making Kim and Shinichiro tense.

"Doctor D, don't even start with me. You have no idea how pissed I am with you," Shego informed him, stopping him dead in his tracks. She was ready to pound him herself considering the mess that he started.

"But, Shego—" Drakken started to speak, trying to understand what she was so upset about. He figured that she could not be too mad if she came to save him, which was how he was interpreting her presence.

"I said shut up!" Shego hollered while flaring her hands. That show of power forced Drakken to shrink back, zipping his lip. He did not even note the furious spark in her eyes, the snarl tugging at her top lip, the tense bit in her jaw, and the tight expression pulling at her features.

"Cute trick," Shinichiro commented, referring to Shego's powers. He then turned his attention to Kim. "Hey, take care of the computer and junk."

Kim nodded and ran to the computer. She wished that Shin or Trin was there as they were the computer geniuses. She started in anyway, hoping that she knew what she was doing. She had been around her sister, Shin, and Wade long enough to pick up a few things after all.

"I think I did it," Kim said after a few moments of pecking away at the console. She turned to look at the monitor with Shin and his mother and her thoughts were confirmed. Tashawna stopped going at Shin, dropping her knives instantly.

--------------

"Oh, god. Shin, I'm so sorry," Tashawna said as tears welled up into her eyes. She charged over to her son, who knew instinctively that everything was all right. She embraced him warmly, lovingly.

"It's okay, Mommy. I'm just glad you're all right," he said truthfully as he returned the embrace. He then passed out in her arms thanks to blood lose and being overwhelmed that everything was finally over.

--------------

The Possibles were not even sure what to do. They stared down at Trin, who was still shivering on the floor, tucked into a tight ball, and apologizing to the cold, cement underneath her. They all did the only thing that came to mind; they went down on her level and embraced her.

"No, Trin, we're the ones who are sorry," Ann whispered in a loving tone.

--------------

Next time: the end.


	8. Unwanted shocks

I don't own these characters. Well, I do own Trin, Tatsu, Shin, Tashawna, and Shinichiro. But, Disney owns the rest.

8: Unwanted shocks

Global Justice agents arrived on the scene minutes after Kim disabled the mind-controlling wristbands. They were called in by Doctor Director and Tashawna Toriyama, who was looking to get help for her son. Shin had lost a lot of blood in his tangle with his mom. Shinichiro found Tashawna and held up their unconscious son until he was safe in an ambulance. Tashawna then broke down crying on her husband as if it was the end of the world; for her, that was not out of the question until she knew her son's status.

"Oh, god, what if I killed him?" she lamented through her heavy sobs while holding onto her husband as if he was a life raft and she was in the middle of rough seas.

"He'll be fine. He's been through more than this and come away laughing," Shinichiro assured his distraught spouse. He had no doubt that their silly son would pull through; there was no way that Shinichi would die if it was going to be because of his mother, after all.

Tatsu was found, still unconscious thanks to Trin's drug-coated weapon. She was carefully loaded into in an ambulance. Doctor Director recognized the weapon as the same one used against her, so she knew that Trin was the one that had rendered Tatsu unconscious. She also knew that Tatsu would be fine sooner or later.

Before the chaos was thoroughly contained, Trin was carried down to the crowd by her parents with the twins trailing behind them. The Possible family all looked like they had seen the bowels of Hell, but Trin was the only one that appeared to have taken a visit there. Kim wanted to run over to her family and make sure that everyone was fine. She wanted to find out what happened to them, but she got the idea that it was not the time for that; she was right. She went to them, but she did not say anything.

Trin would have gone quietly into an ambulance, requiring some serious medical attention and needing the rest, but then something caught her eye. She looked up to see Big Daddy Brotherson, Drakken, and their partner being restrained. Lightning seemed to strike Trin as she shot up straight and bolted over to him as if her ass was on fire and wringing his neck was the only way to put it out.

"You son of bitch!" Trin screamed in a hoarse tone as she plowed through the GJ agents cuffing Bane with strength no one would have imagined she possessed. She grabbed Bane by the collar and slammed him into the back of an unmarked black van, severely denting the paneling. She acted so quickly that no one even realized that she moved until she was holding Bane and she had a needle to his throat. "You're behind this?" she demanded to know in a tense snarl.

"Trin!" her parents called in shock as they realized that they were no longer supporting her weight.

"I'll fucking kill you for this, you son of a bitch!" Trin promised and she was about to put one of her iron spikes right through his neck, but some agents started pulling her off of him. "Let me go! I'm going to fucking destroy that son of a bitch!" she hollered in a very sincere tone.

"Trin, calm down!" her parents and siblings implored her as they came to her side, hoping to keep her from slaughtering the stranger; that was what he was as far as they were concerned anyway.

"I will not! I spared your life before and threw your life away when you did this! I'm taking you down!" Trin growled, her face twisted into unimaginable hatred as she pointed a menacing finger at Bane. "You think you can just get away with mentally messing with my family like this! You're going to regret it!" she promised him and then she threw the spike that she was holding, planning to hit Bane in the forehead with it if the aim meant anything.

Shinichiro acted quickly, cutting the needle in half with his katana and deflecting it before it hit its target. "Girl, what is your problem? You know you don't kill people," he said to the blonde in a calm tone that was rare for him.

"He's definitely going to be my first! This was unforgivable!" she snarled, still trying to pull away from those holding her. As soon as she could, she planned on to be on Bane and tearing his throat out with her bare hands. She wanted to clutch his cold, lifeless body in her grip to make sure that he would never hurt her or those that she cared about again.

"Why just him?" Shego wondered aloud with a puzzled face. To her, it seemed quite odd that Trin would target one villain when they were all probably equally responsible for whatever hell it was she went through.

Trin shook her head, not wanting anyone to know that that fool provided her with half of her DNA. She was sort of glad that Shin was unconscious, fearing that he might spill the beans. She looked at Bane, her gaze trying to burn holes in his soul; if he even had a soul.

"This isn't over, you can bet on that. Unless GJ buries you in their deepest, dampest, closest-to-the-ninth-level-of-Hell cell, I'm going to reach out and touch you in the most unpleasant way I can think of. And I'm sure people will let you know, I can think of some really freaky shit," Trin snarled, making sure her gaze stayed fixed on him so that he knew just how serious she was.

Bane had the decency to look frightened, turning a pale white. His breathing sped up along with his heart while his blood ran cold through his veins for a few seconds. There was something in Trin's blue gaze that told him that he had definitely made the wrong move in trying to move against her first. His breathing increased even more as she glared at him and it felt like she was twisting his guts into knots with her mind, but he went back to normal as Trin suddenly fainted. She had used too much energy in going after him considering all of her injuries. Kim caught her.

"Who are you?" Shinichiro inquired, speaking to Bane and asking a question that all the Possibles wanted to know the answer to. They never saw Trin so much openly hostility to someone, which said a lot of a girl that used to live a town where everyone hated her. Besides, Trin had gone right to him instead going after Brotherson or Drakken. He was someone special and not in a good way.

"None of your business," Bane replied, trying his best to sound like a bad boy. It was a bit difficult to pull off considering the fact that he had come very close to dying twice in under five minutes.

"It's okay. We'll find out sooner or later. You just better hope she doesn't remember that promise when she wakes up," Anne said to Bane. She would hate to see her daughter kill someone, but it would seem that Trin was very intent on ending that man. She hoped that it was just the fatigue talking.

"Not much of a chance she'll forget, though," Shinichiro commented while shaking his head. He looked over at the Possibles and figured that they were going to have to do something before Trin did decide to cross a line they knew she would regret.

--------------

Everyone went to a private hospital for GJ operatives. It was sort of in plain sight, but not too many people were aware that it was hospital. It was located in Middleton on a back street that was not too busy. The building just did not attract any attention because it looked like any other building.

They were all worked on, mending small wounds and going through bio scans to make sure that the whole mind-control process was out of their systems. Everything appeared fine for most people. Doctor Director did find out that she would have been in far worse shape if all of her laser burns had not been covered with some unidentified balm. She shook her head to that information.

"Trin…" the one-eyed woman muttered to herself. She could not figure that girl out. Well, she could not figure out Trin or Shin really.

Doctor Director then met up with the Possibles, the Toriyamas, Tatsu, and Shego for a debriefing on the whole situation. They were all sitting in a waiting room. They all looked just as worn out as she did when she entered the waiting area that they were in. They were waiting for word on Shin's and Trin's conditions since they were the ones wounded so badly.

"Is one of them awake?" Anne inquired with concern and hope in her eyes when she saw Betty enter the room.

"No, they're still out. They're going to be fine I've been told. Most of their wounds just needed stitches or bandages. So, this is been one hell of a day," Betty replied with a tired sigh. She did not bother to sit down, despite the fact that she wanted to. She figured that if she sat down then she would not be able to get back up.

"That doesn't even begin to cover this mess," Tashawna muttered while shaking her head.

"Well, to take one load off of everyone's minds, I've found out who this Bane character is and I think the information explains exactly why Trin was ready to tear his head off of his shoulders," Betty informed them, which earned her some interested looks from everyone.

"Wait," Kim said before Doctor Director went any further. She had a pretty good idea who the guy was since she knew that name. "Are you sure this is your place to tell? That's really personal," she pointed out.

"Well, I could leave it a secret and we'll all just have to watch Trin for the rest of her life to make sure she doesn't kill him," Betty countered in a dry tone.

"Kimmie, you know who that man was?" her father asked curiously while turning to face the young redhead.

"Well, I think I know," Kim answered honestly with a small shrug.

"I think it would better for us to know. We're just going to worry about Trin even more if we don't," Shinichiro commented and everyone nodded with that. They respected Trin's right to privacy and everything, but right now they just needed something to ease their nerves on why she was so unbelievably angry.

"From the information that we were able to dig up in a little bit of time turns out that Mister Bane's real name is Roy Bane. Age: 40. Marital status: married," Doctor Director read from a file that she had in her hand. She could see that they were getting impatient, but she was at the part that would interest them. "Children: one daughter." They were silent for a few seconds.

"Wait," Tatsu said, considering that she might have things wrong. She hoped that she had things wrong. She did not even voice what she was thinking because she did not want it to be true. It would just be too horrible if it was true, she thought.

"Are you telling us that that man that made us do those horrible things to Trin…he's her biological father?" James inquired in disbelief. He sounded like he could not even fathom that because he really could not. He would never, ever be able to harm any one of his children like that man wanted to do to Trin.

"It gets better," Doctor Director assured them with a wry expression.

"How so?" Anne asked, fearing the answer.

"Looking back into his past, he's got a long rap sheet including domestic violence and child abuse."

"Child abuse?" Kim echoed with a flinch. She did not notice it, but her girlfriend had the same reaction. Shego was glad that people missed her reaction; she did not want anyone to think that she might actually give a damn about Trin because she was certain that she did not.

"So, if Trin's going to kill anybody, I think he's going to be high on the list. If you give us a little bit of time, we'll find out some more and see just how serious Trin might be about this one," Betty informed them.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that one. Betty walked off while the families were left waiting. After almost an hour, they found out that the two were awake. They were also in the same room.

"How do we go about this one?" Anne asked as they all crowded outside of the room. They all probably needed some time alone, but that was going to be impossible if the evil twins were in the same room.

"Hey, they're practically the same kid, so it shouldn't really matter," Shinichiro replied with a chuckle. He could laugh now just because he knew that the evil twins were all right. Sure, he knew that there were some things that needed to be cleared up and all, but they were healthy and that was enough for him. Everything else would come with time, he figured.

"But, maybe there are some things that we'd rather not say with everyone else in the room," Tashawna pointed out to her husband.

Shinichiro conceded that point. It was agreed that the Toriyamas could go in first since there were just two of them and really Tashawna was the only one that needed to talk. They both took deep breaths and then went into the room. They started out casually, expressing concern for both Trin and Shin since they were worried about the two. They explained why it was just them in the room. Shinichiro then decided to give his wife space to talk to their son. He instead went to talk to Trin, trying to make her get the idea out of her head of killing Bane.

Tashawna pulled up a chair next to Shin's bed. She smiled a sorrowful smile at him. He grinned, looking to lift her spirits. He took her hand in his too, trying to silently assure that he was fine. She looked down at their hands; hers slightly darker than his, but his much larger than hers.

"Shin…little man, you know I didn't mean any of that crap. They were just making feel some kind of extreme hatred toward you, but we both know I don't hate you," Tashawna said in a sincere, strong voice.

"I know, Mommy. They were mind-controlling you and messing with your emotions. I don't blame you for this. I mean, kinda hard to believe you have such hard feelings toward me considering how great a home you made for me," Shin pointed out, still smiling.

"But…you were crying…" she reminded him, speaking in a low tone. Her voice cracked and she looked away in shame. Despite all of that screwing with her mind and emotions, she knew what was going on and she could not stop herself. She died on the inside when she saw her son's tears. Her soul withered when she became the cause of her "little man's" tears. She was only starting to recover now that she saw he was fine and that he forgave her.

"I was just overwhelmed. After thinking it over, I know you didn't mean that stuff. I mean, if you didn't want me, you could've given me to Poppa at any time and just walked away without ever looking back. But, you stayed and you showed me so much love, so you don't need to apologize to me. I know how you feel, Mommy. I really do," he promised her.

Shin forced himself up, feeling a dull ache spread through his system as he did so. He bit back a wince from his agony and wrapped his arms around her in a hug that let her know that everything was all right. She held him tightly and just wanted to cry on his shoulder, but his strength made her strong.

After being able to stop and give it some thought, Shin knew those words back at the warehouse did not belong to his mother. They just did not fit who she was or how she acted toward him. If she really did not want him, it was like he said; she could have given him to his father and walked out of their lives forever. She showed him way too much love and support through out his life for him to ever be able to believe that she hated him once he got out of the heat of the moment.

Trin was not as easily swayed as her companion. She listened to Shinichiro and respected his opinion, but her nerves were way too raw for her to take anything he said to heart. He could tell that she was listening, but he knew that she needed time before anything he said sank in. He did not keep her and left the room when Tashawna was ready to go.

The Possibles came in next, including Kim. They spoke to both Trin and Shin at first, expressing happiness that they were both all right. They then went to Trin's side of the room. The twins threw themselves on her and started crying. She coughed in a bit of pain.

"Boys, be careful," Anne cautioned them, reaching up a motherly hand when she heard the hurt noise that escaped her eldest. James seemed ready to move too, but they saw that Trin had not made any move to remove her brothers.

"We didn't mean any of that!" Tim swore with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was speaking to Trin.

"We don't hate you!" Jim chimed in, a snot bubble in his nose. His tears poured out of his eyes with the same intensity as his twin.

"We don't care what the world thinks of you!"

"You're still our big sister!"

"We love you!" they both shouted.

Trin was surprised, not that they loved her, but that they admitted it aloud. It was not something that she expected from the boys. They did not know it, but those were the exact right words that she needed to hear. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her and she could start to believe that they were not telling the truth back in the warehouse.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that," Trin said in a low voice and then she did something that surprised her family. She hugged her little brothers, full, tight, loving embrace.

"Trin…" James started to say. He had a planned speech in his head, but he was not even going to get passed saying her name.

"It's all right, Dad. Jim and Tim have pretty much said it all," the blonde replied in a soft tone with a similar look in her eyes.

"We do love you, Trin Possible," her parents assured her. They used her preferred full name to show that when they were calling her "Trinket" it was due to the mind-control. They would never call her that hated name if they were in their right minds.

Trin smiled a bit and motioned for them with a wave of her hand. The doctors Possible and Kim came in for a big family hug. It was good to know that Trin trusted them enough to know that was not their thoughts that they were yelling at her earlier. Trin was happy to find out that she did completely trust her family; she was a Possible and they were _her_ _family_. Still, she had one more person that she needed to speak with.

"Mini-me, could you tell Tatsu to come in here?" Trin requested.

Kim nodded and the Possibles knew that they needed to leave for that conversation. Tatsu came in slowly, walking with her head down. She looked thoroughly ashamed of herself, ice blue eyes misted over as if she was going to cry. She walked over to Trin, her head down. She was rubbing the top of her head, mussing her hair.

"Baby," Trin said in a gentle tone while reaching out and taking Tatsu's hand in hers. "It's okay, baby. You weren't the only one that got used today."

"I shoulda known it was a trick, though," Tatsu mumbled heatedly, pulling on her hair a bit with her free hand.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You're not the only one that fell for it. Baby, let's just be sure on one thing."

"I didn't mean anything I said!" Tatsu promised vehemently, now looking Trin in the eyes. She wanted her blonde bombshell to see that she only held love for the farsighted woman.

"That's good to know. I just want to make sure you don't think I think poorly of you," Trin said.

Tatsu shook her head, seeming almost shy as her eyes fell back to the floor. "Can't really think that when you got my mark tattooed on your back."

Trin smiled a bit; she knew a tattoo would be better than a ring. "Just to make certain, I feel nothing but love for you, baby."

"Same here. I'll even get a tattoo to prove it," the mechanic vowed with conviction.

"That won't be necessary. I would like you to look at me, though," the blonde requested and she got just what she wanted. "Sorry I stabbed you in the side with that needle too," Trin apologized.

"It's all right. It wasn't even deep. They put a band-aid on it," Tatsu reported with a bit of a laugh. She then looked up and noticed the bruising around Trin's pale neck. Her gaze dropped to the floor again. "Sorry…about…your neck," she said in a worse mumble than usual.

"It's okay, baby. My neck'll heal. I just want to make sure we're okay," Trin replied with concern.

Tatsu nodded a bit, even though she still felt quite bad about everything that she said and did. But, to prove that they were all right, she crawled into the hospital bed next to Trin and embraced the blonde. Trin smiled and snuggled into her lover, both feeling better already.

"Gross, you two! I'm in here too, ya know!" Shin complained loudly.

Shin's outburst let everyone know that things were all right and they all went into the room. No one said anything about Tatsu being curled up in the bed with Trin, even though they doubted that the doctors would approve of the patient possibly getting overexcited, which was a relative term anyway. They hung out in there for a while, trying to get back to normal. Doctor Director ventured in and requested a moment alone with Trin. She did know that Trin and Shin were practically the same person, so she did not mind him being in there. The room was emptied for a moment and attention was turned to the woman who was to blame for that.

"Trin," Betty said in a clipped tone.

"Doctor Director," Trin replied in her usual, unfeeling monotone.

"I'm only going to say this once and then deny I ever said it, but thank you," Betty said sincerely.

"Thanking me for not kicking your ass? A wise thing to do," Trin remarked with a little nod. She knew why she being thanked, though. Shin was curious about it, figuring that never in a million years would the leader of GJ be thanking one of them.

"One other thing that I will only say once. You two are pretty remarkable in these balms, drugs, and medicines you create, what would you say to GJ giving you a contract for some of your creations?" Betty proposed. After all, the balms had saved her critical injuries and the drug-tipped needle had stopped her from almost killing herself and Trin. They were some remarkable, crazy kids. Also, she figured that if they worked for GJ, they would be less inclined to annoy the hell out of her by "borrowing" their satellites and hacking their computer systems.

"GJ contract?" the two echoed in disbelief.

"Think about it for a while. Get back to me when you're no longer on pain medication," Betty replied. They nodded to that. All three of them thought that somewhere the devil was ice skating from the things that just transpired.

Betty turned to leave with that said and done. She made it to the door and then ran into something even stranger than what just happened. Her eyebrow shot up as she nearly ran someone over.

"Booker, what're you doing here?" Betty inquired as she stared down at the short male, who was holding a balloon and a card.

"Aunt Betty!" Booker yelped as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aunt?" Shego echoed from her space a few feet away from the room. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Shin sure knows how to pick 'em," Kim muttered with a bit of a laugh. She was standing with Shego and the others.

"Well, Booker, what're you doing here? You've got classes in the morning," Betty pointed out.

"Um…I'm here to see my friend," Booker answered a bit hesitantly, looking away as he responded.

"That would be me!" Shin called from inside of the room with a huge, stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, god, you're here to see that guy? Booker, you don't want to get in with this crowd," Betty tried to assure her nephew, a pleading look on her face.

"He's already running with the cool kids. He was with us all of Spring Break," Shego reported, smirking wickedly. She and Shin were going to have a field day knowing that Booker was related to the leader of GJ.

"Booker…" Betty did not even finish. She just shook her head. "I need an aspirin."

Betty walked off and everyone went back into the hospital room. Booker went to Shin, handing him the card and balloon. Shin accepted with a grin, apparently liking the attention.

"How'd you know I was here? You stalking me?" Shin asked in a teasing tone.

Booker blushed a bit. "No, I called your phone and you didn't answer. I called your house, no answer. I called you a bunch of times and I even called Trin, but no answer. I got a little worried. So, I kinda tracked your phone and saw you were here. I kinda know about this place and called to ask if you were here. I found out that you got hurt. I was really worried about you," he explained shyly. He felt such relief to see that the half-Japanese male was fine for the most part that it was like a physical weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"Speaking of knowing about this place, what's with you and the good Director?" Shin inquired with a wicked smile on his face. He knew that he heard the word "aunt," but he wanted that confirmed.

"That's my aunt. She's my dad's sister. We're close, even though my parents got divorced a long time ago and I stayed mostly with my mom. My aunt lets me do intern work for her and stuff sometimes," Booker informed him quite easily.

"No kidding," Shin remarked with an impressed look on his face, which was mostly brought on by the fact that Booker was so open with him. To think, all those times he and his harpy got stuck doing stuff for GJ and he did not meet Booker until they were in another country on Spring Break. Weird, but that was life.

--------------

There will be an epilogue.


	9. Epilogue: Better than chains

I don't own these characters, except for Trin, Tatsu, and Shin. Everyone else belongs to Disney.

Epilogue: Better than chains

"Yes, so, I've got him locked away in the most secure cell in the prison. He's being watched around the clock and if she wanted to get to him anyway, she'd have to have a layout of the place," Doctor Director reported, speaking into the phone at her desk. She was still in her office despite the fact that it was late at night.

"And since when is that hard for her?" Shinichiro inquired quite seriously. He was not the only one on the line and he was not the only one thinking that. He just had a faster mouth than everyone else. He did have the same bugged out look as everyone else though; after all, since when could that girl not get the layout of some place if she wanted to get in? A layout was nothing for her!

"This is the best I can do for now. All you need to do is keep her occupied for a few days and then I can move him," Betty informed them matter-of-factly. After all, she was well aware what the girl could do, but she was doing the best that she could to prevent that.

"She doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Ann replied, sounding a bit worried, even though she really did not want her eldest child to leave their sights for a little while.

"Yeah, I think she and her screwy half are worn out from all of this," Tashawna added in. Her son had stayed in bed all day. He showed some signs of having his usual energy whenever someone came into his room, especially when Booker came to see him.

"I think we all are," James commented with an exhausted sigh.

There were no disagreements there. They were all worn out from their recent ordeal. They were just worried that a certain blonde was going to catch her breath first and do something that they would all regret.

"Well, as long as you keep an eye on her. I'll call you when I move him. I know the perfect place to put Mister Bane where Trin won't even know where to start looking," Betty boasted. She had been working on a place ever since Trin and Shin made themselves known to her. She needed someway to counteract the fact that they walked around GJ like they owned everything in it, even though they were not even employees of the agency.

"This'll be the first time you ever outsmarted them, huh?" Shinichiro teased, forcing out a chuckle to seem somewhat normal.

"Shin," Tashawna scolded her husband.

"I'm just saying. Hiding things from her and our nutty son haven't been the easiest thing to do. When they get something in their heads, they go through with it. We've got to be sure that they really can't get to this guy or Trin's just going to be even more messed up in the head by the end of things," Shinichiro pointed out.

"He's in rare form, making sense, eh?" Betty remarked, speaking about Shin. Despite her taunt, she looked a bit weary because she was a bit worried. If they could not protect Mister Roy Bane then it was likely that he would not see the next sunrise when Trin decided to stop dragging her feet.

"It's been known to happen," Shinichiro countered.

"Please, can we get back on track," James requested with a tired sigh. They could be argumentative on their own time in his opinion. Right now, he was worried about his daughter and her mental state. He did not want her to be able to go out and do something that she would undoubtedly regret.

"Like I said, just keep her occupied for a few days. I'll call you and let you know when I've moved him and you let her out of your sight," Betty informed the concerned parents.

The parents agreed to that and disconnected the call. The doctors Possible stepped out of their bedroom, which was where they had been on the phone. They looked down the hall, watching Trin's bedroom door.

Trin was staying with her parents, as was Kim. They all felt like they needed time to heal and to do that, they needed to be around each other. Kim still was not entirely sure what happened between her family members, but she could feel it was something heavy. The vibes were enough to drop her to her knees yesterday, which had been the day Trin and Shin were released from the hospital. It felt like it was much better today, but it was still overwhelming. She guessed that things would be better after a few days of her family just being around each other.

"You coming to bed or what, Pumpkin?" Shego inquired from her space on Kim's bed. She was sprawled out like a lazy feline, watching her girlfriend pace the room, which seemed to be Kim's hobby of the past couple of days.

"Why would he want to hurt her, Shego?" Kim asked, as if she did not even hear the question directed toward her. She turned to her lover with pleading olive eyes, needing to know why. It had been bothering her ever since it was confirmed that that…man, and she meant that in the loosest sense of the term, would harm his own flesh-and-blood daughter.

"Cupcake, I don't know. I'm not the man. I don't know his insane reasons," Shego answered the same answer she had been telling Kim since they found out about Bane.

"I mean, his own daughter. How could he hurt her so much?" Kim pressed. It was almost like she did not hear what her girlfriend was saying. She seemed so utterly lost because she could not understand why Trin's father, and she meant that in the loosest sense possible, would kidnap those that were dear to her and try to hurt Trin.

Shego decided to give up. Kimmie was in a ranting mood, apparently. So, the pale woman got up and cut off her girlfriend's line of pacing. She then yanked Kim off of her feet without warning.

"Shego!" Kim hollered as her arms automatically went around her lover's neck as the ex-sidekick held her up bridal style.

"I'm sick of talking about your insane sister! She'll be fine and you'll be mine!" Shego declared while taking Kim to the bed and dropping her onto the mattress.

"Shego!" the redhead was now scolding the former thief as she hit the bed.

"She'll be fine," Shego insisted while crawling on top of Kim.

Kim looked skeptical on that and her eyes shimmered a bit, as if she was going to burst into tears. The raven-haired woman's expression softened, falling into a thoughtful, but worried look. She leaned down a bit, pressing her forehead against Kim's head.

"I want to help my sister. I want to protect her from this pain," Kim whispered as her arms went around her lover's shoulders.

"I doubt you're the only one," Shego replied, reaching up to caress Kim's cheek. "What do you want me to do to help?" the former villainess asked in a low tone.

"Would you?" Kim countered in a hopeful tone.

"Anything for you, Kimmie. I mean, it's not like I like your pest of a sister or anything," Shego remarked with a scoff that sounded a bit like a laugh. Kim chuckled a bit herself; she was glad to know that she had her girlfriend's backing in helping Trin, though.

--------------

Tatsu stared at the ceiling of Trin's bedroom. Her eyes were not focused on anything in particular, even though they had adjusted to the dark. Her eyes just did not want to close right now; everything was in turmoil within her.

She had her arms around the blonde, pressing the taller woman to her body. Trin was sleeping, which Tatsu was thankful for. Trin had been awake since the hospital stopped giving her painkillers, which happened days ago. Tatsu figured that it was only a miracle that made Trin pass out. She was now lying still against the mechanic, seeming to be having a dreamless sleep. Tatsu was not nearly as peaceful as her lover looked at the moment.

"This was just damn ridiculous. How dare he hurt her like this? Hurt my girl like this! Make me hurt her like that! Make her hurt me!" Tatsu snarled in her own head as a scowl settled on her face while tightening her grip on her lover.

Tatsu felt like she had a headache that was never going to go away thanks to what happened. Her heart was going to eternally ache thanks to everything. Her stomach would forever be in knots, just like now, even though the usual cure-for-what-ailed-her was resting so comfortably against her.

She knew that Trin had forgiven her for everything and they said everything was straightened out, but she still felt like crap over it. She felt like she needed to do something, something to prove her love, but also something to pay those bastards back for everything.

Tatsu sighed as her thoughts turned from rage to self-pity almost instantly while glancing down at Trin. God, she felt like she let Trin down by allowing herself to be tricked so easy. She ran her hand through her short hair, tugging at it before hitting herself in the head with the heel of her head.

"So stupid and useless," Tatsu muttered while pulling on her hair again.

The mechanic stopped her actions as Trin moved against her. She looked down again, seeing if Trin was still sleeping. The blonde was still out, but she did not seem to be having the best of sleeps now. Trin's face twitched into a grimace and she moved a bit more in a frantic motion. Tatsu frowned and she finally stopped punishing herself in order to comfort her emotionally damaged girlfriend.

Tatsu began gently rubbing Trin's shoulder. She rested her cheek against Trin's head while humming soothing sounds into the blonde's ear. She placed a few tender kisses to Trin's face and put her leg over Trin's lower limbs to keep her from thrashing about. The loving presence seemed to reach Trin and she began to settle down. Tatsu breathed a bit of easier, although she still felt such inner agony that having her blonde bombshell against her did not ease it away.

"I can't just let this go. She wouldn't let this happen to me," Tatsu said to herself, a determined look forced into her ice blue eyes. No, her beloved certainly would not let the slight against her go. She needed to do something and she needed to do it now.

Tatsu eased Trin off of her onto one of the fluffy pillows on the bed. She covered the blonde with the sheet and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek again. Trin whimpered a bit, but she did not wake up.

"I've got to help somehow," Tatsu said in a low, firm voice. She was not too sure what she could do, but she figured that she knew where to start with finding out.

The mechanic quietly made her way out of the room and then walked up the stairs that were located close to Trin's room. She had never actually been up there, she realized rather awkwardly. She knocked when she got to the opening, hoping that she was not disturbing anything.

"Yeah?" Kim called into the darkness when she heard the knock.

"Umm…Trin-clone," Tatsu said in her usual mumble.

"Tatsu?" Kim replied in a confused tone.

"Yeah," Tatsu said as she came up to be in the room completely. "Um…can I ask a favor from you?" she requested, doing something odd and that was speaking in a rather clear tone now.

"A favor from me? Like what?" the redhead asked curiously while sitting up in bed. Shego snorted, annoyed with her sleep being interrupted.

"I need to see them, _him_ specifically. I need to see _him_," Tatsu informed the younger woman, growling as she spoke. She needed to see him and make sure that he stayed the hell away from her blonde bombshell for the rest of his natural life, or he would not have a life left.

Kim's interest was piqued just from Tatsu's tone. "Are you…are you going to kill him before she can?" she asked. She had heard tales about Tatsu the serpent and despite having known Tatsu for a while now, she could only wonder if there was some amount of truth to them.

"I don't kill people," Tatsu replied. Sure, there were rumors going around that she had bodies on her and she did not do anything to halt the rumors. She liked that they helped people keep their distance. Other things that were said about her, though; those things were another matter.

"Then what?" Kim inquired with a slightly confused expression.

"I just want to see him," Tatsu answered in a resolute voice. She wanted to protect Trin for once. She wanted to be there to do something for Trin.

Kim was silent for a moment, obviously taking in what Tatsu was saying. She noted that Tatsu was not speaking in her usual mumble, but quite clearly. It seemed like it was a sign of her seriousness, which only worried Kim. Hey, she hated that bastard as much as the next person, but she could not take Tatsu to him, only to have Tatsu fatally harm him.

"Well, I guess we can talk to Doctor Director," the redhead started to say, but she was cut off.

"No," Tatsu said soundly, shaking her head to reinforce her statement.

"Look, Tatsu, I want to pound this jackass as much as you do—" Kim started to say again, but she did not make it through that statement either.

"I don't think you do. You weren't the one that he controlled. You weren't used to hurt her like I was. He used me against her, made me say things to her, made me go after her, and made me feel lies toward her. I have to see this fucker," Tatsu stated determinedly with a snarl.

"Tatsu…" Kim sounded almost as if she was in awe.

"I'll take you," Shego proposed out of the blue as she sat up in bed.

"What?" Kim said in shock while turning to her girlfriend with a stunned look in her olive eyes. Tatsu was not about to say a thing, as long as she got to where she needed to be.

"I'm going to take her. I kinda get where she's coming from, being in love with a screwy Possible of my very own," Shego remarked with a teasing smile. She made it sound trivial, but that was exactly why she was going to take Tatsu to see the guy. She could imagine how Tatsu felt. She knew the helplessness that came with not being able to help the woman that she loved, to actually be a part of something that harmed the woman that she loved.

"Thank you," Tatsu muttered, looking away for a second.

The couple were both taken aback by that. They were not sure if they had ever heard Tatsu utter the words "thank you" to anyone aside for the doctors Possible and Trin. The couple shook off the shock and Shego searched for her clothes.

"Hold on. I might as well come along," Kim said with a sigh. She made it sound like it bothered her, even though she was volunteering to come with them.

"You want a piece of that bastard too," Tatsu commented.

"I'm just looking to keep you two out of trouble," the redhead argued.

Shego and Tatsu rolled their eyes. They decided to leave Kim her lie. There was no reason for them to argue against it, after all.

--------------

The cell was small and pitch black. Bane was not used to such private quarters when he was in prison, but he had been assured it was for his own good. From that way that girl had gone at him before, with that outraged, murderous glint in her blue eyes, he had no doubt that they were right.

Bane could not believe the loss that he had taken with his gamble. He could have sworn that Trin and Shin would be pushovers. He thought that they were just some punk kids that were overstepping their boundaries. He planned on showing them what the big leagues were all about, but they seemed to be quite aware of what the big leagues were about. They were not punks; they were pros and they were pissed.

Bane ordered himself not to be afraid, even though he was nervous just thinking about those two being out in the world upset with him. He saw the kind of people that they messed with and they hung out with. They were the real deal, but they were also kids in his opinion. One of them was his own kid, a kid that he used to have no problem batting around when she got too big for herself; in his opinion anyway. He disliked not being about to bat her around when she seemed to get too big for herself now.

Okay, he told himself, yes, she might seem a bit scary, but he was still in charge. Sure, she seemed like she was intent on killing him, but he would never let her do that. He would never let her or any of her friends get the better of him, he assured himself.

"You look too comfortable," a voice commented from the front of the cell, causing Bane to shoot up in his bed to see who was there. He could see three figures, but they were cast in shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Bane demanded to know while mentally trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"I think you know us all too well," Kim commented as she, Tatsu, and Shego stepped into the little bit of light lingering in the cell. They looked downright sinister in the lighting playing off the shadows that surrounded them.

"You're about to know us a lot better," Tatsu said in a dangerously low tone while cracking her knuckles. She was scowling with a look of deep and pure hatred on her face as she glared at Bane.

"You guys enjoy keeping him company. I need to go see a silly blue bastard about a few things," Shego commented with a devilish smirk.

"Don't hurt him too much," Kim told her lover.

"Well, that's not fair at all. You guys are probably going to leave this bastard close to death and I can't hurt Drakken too much? How cold," Shego pretended to pout, folding her arms across her chest while she was at it. She actually had no plans to hurt Drakken at all. She just wanted to explain the situation to him so that he knew not to expect her to break him out, or save him, or anything like that. She had opened a new chapter in her life and she just wanted him to be aware of that. Hey, he was her evil family.

"Hey, he didn't do what this guy did," Kim pointed out.

Shego could not argue that fact and decided to leave Bane with Kim and Tatsu. She could already picture how that was going to work out. She knew that Kim's sleeping dark side was going to wake up for a chance at Bane and Tatsu's inner dragon was dying to breath fire on him. He was going to think long and hard before he went after Trin again once they were done, she was certain of that. She went off to go talk to Drakken.

Finding Drakken's cell was not difficult. He was in a regular cell. He was not really a threat as long as he was away from machines and things like that. He was on the bottom bunk and Shego woke him up by placing her hand over his mouth and nose, keeping him from breathing. Drakken woke up with a start while flailing his arms.

"Calm down, Doctor D. Everything's fine," Shego said with a bit of a smile. She kind of missed him, she thought, but she was not going to share that. She actually thought it was weird that she would miss him considering some of the things that he did to her when they were together.

"Shego!" Drakken declared in an excited whisper, his beady little eyes lighting up from her presence. "I knew you'd get me out of here!" he grinned. He had been a little confused when she showed up with Kim Possible and appeared to be on the Possibles side, but he knew that she could not stay away from him for long.

"I'm not here to get you out, Doctor D. I'm just here to tell you I'm done with this. I'm done with you and being on the totally wrong side of the law. I've got my life in order for the most part. So, I'm done," Shego said with a sigh and an expression fell onto Drakken's face that actually broke her heart.

"But—" Drakken tried to put together an argument, but she cut him off before he could even get going.

"Don't try to talk me out of it. This is where we part ways, Doctor D. Maybe someday things'll change, but for now, this is the way things are," Shego informed him with a shrug. Her princess just meant more to her than running around, playing "take over the world" with him.

"Shego," Drakken said, but he could not think of words to follow up the name. Part of him could not believe that she was leaving him. They were supposed to be an evil family. She seemed to know that he was thinking that.

"Doctor D, sometimes families break up. It's not the end of things, but this is how things are," Shego commented with a bit of a shrug. She was doing a good job keeping her emotions under wraps since she knew that she was doing the best thing for her.

Drakken tried to get his thoughts together to say something back, but Shego bid him goodnight and she was gone just as quickly as she came. She did take a roundabout route back to her companions. When she met up with them, she noticed that Bane was underneath his bed and it sounded like he was crying rather hard.

"Tell me the story later?" Shego requested, speaking to her girlfriend.

Kim only nodded while trying to get herself together. She was frowning deeply, like an outraged beast, and her hands were balled into tight fists; her palms were bleeding, but she did not know that. Her body was shaking from rage.

"Let's go," Shego suggested when she noticed how her lover was standing. She glanced over at Tatsu, who looked almost passive while eyeing the space underneath the bed. Shego wondered what that was about.

Kim and Tatsu did not argue and they left with Shego, who did have to look back at Bane for a moment. He remained underneath his bed and she had no doubt that he would stay there for the whole night; she was right. He deserved whatever they gave him and more, in her opinion; not that she was going to tell anyone that. God, it might make them think that she gave a damn about Trin when she was just disgusted by how a father could treat a daughter…or that was what she told herself.

--------------

"So, what happened in there?" Shego asked Kim curiously as they settled into Kim's bed. Shego hoped that they would be getting a good night's sleep and they would be able to go back to their home in the morning. It was not that she disliked the Possible household, but she preferred their own home and their bed.

"Well, I found out that calling Tatsu 'the serpent' isn't just a bastardization of her name," Kim commented. She had found out a lot about her sister's girlfriend while they were in that cell for less than fifteen minutes. She might have been disturbed by what she learned sometime ago, but right now, she was just glad to know that Tatsu cared so much about her big sister that she would do those things to someone that hurt Trin.

"Tough cookie, eh?" the pale woman remarked. She suspected that Tatsu was a lot more dangerous than she let on with that laidback attitude and mumbled speech of hers.

"A lot more than I thought," Kim admitted. Now, she knew that Tatsu had to be some kind of fighter just to be able to spar with them and not end up injured, but what she saw that night…she was starting to think that some of the rumors about Tatsu were true.

"But, I bet that guy won't be screwing with your demon sister anymore," Shego commented with a bit of a laugh.

"No, I doubt he will. I do doubt that," Kim assured her lover. Mister Bane was certainly going to think long and hard before even considering uttering Trin's name thanks to her and Tatsu.

--------------

Tatsu eased back into the bed next to Trin, who was still asleep. Trin automatically moved close to Tatsu, cuddling into her side. Tatsu wasted no time in putting her arms around her beloved. She then leaned over and kissed Trin's forehead.

"He won't hurt you again," Tatsu promised. Oh, no, she was sure that guy would never even think about her beloved again. She and Kim made sure of that.

She was not as surprised by Kim's behavior as Kim had been with hers. She knew what Trin was capable of and she did not call Kim "Trin-clone" just because Trin referred to the redhead as "mini-me." She was glad for that mean-streak in Kim because it helped in getting their point across that Bane needed to stay away from Trin.

"I'll protect you, like you protect me," Tatsu vowed, even though she believed that she had much more to do.

In her opinion, she had a lot to make up for with Trin, but she had a good start. And yet, she did not get any sleep that night. Tatsu stayed awake, staring down at her shattered love, knowing that she needed to put her woman back together somehow. Something inside of her commented that it was about time that she started putting more effort into the relationship anyway.

"It is time to do more. Time to prove I'm worthy of my blonde bombshell," Tatsu silently decided. She figured it was a good time to start since Shin was not going to need as much of Trin's attention now that he had Booker.

----(Next day)

"How the hell did he get this many broken bones and other injuries in one night!" Doctor Director hollered in disbelief when she got the medical report on Bane.

--------------

The end.

If you'd like to see more of Trin, Shin, and Tatsu, catch them in: Pariah, Forsaken, Memoirs of the Malcontent, Night Terrors, Cryptic, Black Hole Philosophy, and The Beast Within: Special Edition. Until next time.


End file.
